Abaddôn
by Vadonne
Summary: En 847, l'humanité a été en grande partie décimée. Le caporal-chef Livaï, Petra Ral, ainsi que le bataillon d'exploration, veulent croire en la victoire de l'homme. Tous se battent dans l'espoir d'anéantir la menace même s'ils savent que tout est perdu d'avance... Mais les titans sont-ils vraiment les seuls instruments de leur fin ? Leurs véritables ennemis s'éveillent à peine.
1. Peur et sentiments

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur un manga dont, pour une fois, je ne lis pas les scans. Même si j'ai déjà été spoilée sur plein de trucs...  
Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà un peu et qui savent que j'attache de l'importance à rester dans la trame originale de l'auteur, ce ne sera pas du tout le cas cette fois-ci.  
Alors si vous vous attendez à ce que je respecte à la lettre les événements du manga, comme j'en ai normalement l'habitude, je ne pense pas que cette fic vous plaira. Par contre, si vous êtes prêt à prendre un virage à 180° après l'arc du titan féminin, je vous prierai d'embarquer et d'attacher vos ceintures !

Je tiens également à préciser que le titre « abaddôn » ne fait pas référence à l'ange de l'abîme mais est ici utilisé comme son sens premier : destruction (en hébreu).

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à maître Hajime Isayama, mangaka de sa profession. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter et, promis juré, je les lui rendrai (en espérant ne pas trop les avoir abîmés au passage... mais ça j'en doute XD).

**Remerciements** : Un grand merci à mon amoureux qui m'aide à écrire cette fic en étant mon beta-reader. Merci également à Melloan qui avait accepté de jouer ce rôle dans un premier temps avant que mon homme ne s'impose dans l'affaire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 - Peur et sentiments_**

* * *

La chute du mur Maria fut comme une piqûre de rappel. Leurs ennemis, monstres implacables et brutaux, étaient en train de gagner la guerre. Et bien qu'ils soient dénués d'intelligence, ils étaient parvenus à réduire la population restante à une simple poignée d'individus : l'humanité était condamnée. Elle courait à sa perte et c'était une évidence que tous avaient appris à accepter.

Les titans finiraient par les décimer.

Mais l'homme est de nature téméraire et les soldats du bataillon d'exploration ne voulaient pas croire en cette fin. Alors ils se battaient, pour leur survie, pour celle des autres, pour l'éradication de l'ennemi.

Lorsqu'une épée de Damoclès vous menace, faut-il rester sagement à attendre qu'elle s'abatte ? Ou bien est-il plus sensé de chercher un moyen pour l'empêcher de tomber ?

C'est parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir peur et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un tel monde que Petra avait rejoint l'armée. Quitte à mourir entre les dents d'un titan, au moins elle se serait battue pour le futur paisible auquel elle aspirait tant.

Vivre pleinement, quitter cette terre sans regret, c'était ce qu'elle s'était promis.

Alors, comme bien souvent lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle montait sur le toit du quartier général peu avant l'aube. Elle aimait voir le soleil se lever et ne s'en privait pas.

Assise sur le faîte du toit, elle s'était emmitouflée dans sa cape, les genoux ramenés au plus près de sa poitrine afin de se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale. Elle attendait patiemment le retour de l'astre solaire, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon et lorsque l'aurore commença à teinter le ciel, la magnificence du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle gonfla son cœur d'un sentiment de bien-être.

Elle aimait ces couleurs chaudes, l'orange en particulier, et leur contemplation ne manquait jamais de faire resurgir dans sa mémoire les moments heureux ou importants qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier.

Le souvenir de la première fois où elle avait eu un véritable échange avec le caporal Livaï s'imposa à elle. Cela s'était passé il y a un peu plus de deux ans, peu après son affectation au régiment. Elle se rappelait cette conversation comme si c'était hier : il était assis exactement à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle se laissa envahir par la réminiscence de ce qui avait marqué le début de leur relation.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Livaï occupait déjà la place qu'elle se réservait habituellement. Dos à elle, il tentait frénétiquement d'allumer sa cigarette.

L'énervement qui émanait de lui contrastait totalement avec l'image du soldat froid et détaché qu'il arborait en permanence.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour la jeune fille de deviner l'origine du stress de l'officier. En effet, bien qu'à cette époque elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, elle savait déjà qu'il détestait les événements mondains et le « grand bal des explorateurs » venait justement d'avoir lieu la nuit précédente.

Il s'agissait d'une réception qui avait pour but de collecter des donations pour le bataillon et était systématiquement organisée une semaine avant la cinquième expédition de l'année.

Toute la noblesse et les riches familles de la capitale ne juraient que par ce gala.

Sur ordre d'Erwin, en tant que digne représentant du bataillon, il avait été forcé d'y participer. En compagnie du major, d'Hanji, de Nanaba et de Mike, il avait dû passer la nuit à faire des courbettes afin de récolter des fonds.

Constatant que le briquet du caporal ne voulait pas fonctionner, elle décida de lui proposer celui qu'elle avait justement sur elle : ce serait une parfaite opportunité pour engager la conversation.

Saisissant l'objet rectangulaire dans sa poche, Petra s'approcha de son supérieur. Lui qui était continuellement sur ses gardes ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Arrivée à moins d'un mètre derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, son bâtonnet de tabac à la bouche, prêt à renvoyer l'importun d'où il venait.

Prise au dépourvu, Petra lui tendit l'appareil dans un geste mécanique. Elle remarqua cependant que les sourcils du soldat s'étaient légèrement relevés lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Cela pouvait-il être dû à de l'étonnement ?

Elle en doutait.

Il se contenta de prendre le briquet qu'elle lui présentait, reprit sa position initiale, alluma finalement sa cigarette avant tirer dessus et d'expirer un nuage de fumée.

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'horizon.

\- Merci, dit-il en voulant lui rendre son bien.

\- Gardez-le, je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir le lui offrir.

Il inclina la tête dans un geste gratitude et le rangea dans sa veste.

Intimidée par son supérieur, Petra ne trouva aucun sujet de discussion. Elle avait beau se triturer les méninges, le silence commençait à s'étirer. Au final, ce fut lui qui le brisa :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille le remercia intérieurement d'avoir parlé le premier et pointa son doigt en direction du ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

\- J'aime bien admirer le lever de soleil de temps en temps.

Il esquissa un sourire qui disparut rapidement, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle en resta dubitative : en deux mois d'entraînement sous sa surveillance, elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre émotion transparaître chez lui. La cigarette le détendait-elle à ce point ?

Alors que la luminosité augmentait avec l'apparition du soleil, Petra se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le silence, qu'ils avaient conservé depuis leur dernier échange commençait à lui peser, car plutôt que de se distraire avec une conversation banale comme elle l'avait espéré, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle réalisait peu à peu que dans une semaine allait débuter sa première expédition. Et bien qu'elle se fasse violence pour montrer du courage et de la détermination, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir la terreur qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, elle tenta de contenir ses spasmes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même et en agrippant ses jambes. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Des larmes s'échappèrent malgré elle de ses yeux et lorsqu'elle osa tourner la tête vers son supérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, elle constata que son regard était rivé sur elle.

Honteuse qu'il la voie dans un tel état, elle ne put que se confesser d'une voix à peine audible :

\- J'ai peur...

Il soupira et écrasa son mégot. De ce simple geste, il lui signifia qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée :

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté l'idée que d'autres meurent pour ma sécurité sans rien faire de mon côté pour me protéger moi-même. Alors je me suis convaincu qu'il fallait que je me batte. Sinon comment vivre heureux avec cette menace qui plane sur nous en permanence ? Maintenant que j'y suis, que je vais réellement devoir affronter des titans, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Se battre pour la liberté, pour la survie… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de me faire broyer par le premier titan que je croiserai. J'ai peur d'y rester…

Livaï se releva et Petra crut un instant qu'il était en train de s'en aller. Mais il n'en fut rien, il se contenta de détourner son regard de la jeune fille pour le reporter sur l'horizon.

Ce discours, il devait déjà l'avoir entendu tellement de fois…

Le caporal laissa s'échapper un long soupir d'exaspération et lui répondit sans la regarder :

\- Tu sais, Ral, les titans sont juste de gros Bibendum débiles. Il faut se méfier des déviants, mais les autres sont tellement cons que les tuer en devient presque facile. Tant que tu es rapide et précise, tu les auras sans difficulté. Après, le tout est de savoir si tu auras le courage de les abattre le moment venu ou si tu resteras figée à te pisser dessus en attendant qu'ils te bouffent.

Il enjamba le faîte du toit et commença à redescendre.

\- Y'a pas trente-six façons de les affronter, c'est eux ou toi. La seule chose que tu dois garder en tête, c'est que tu veux vivre.

Étonnée par sa tirade, Petra en resta pantoise. Il n'avait finalement pas pris de gants avec elle et c'était tout aussi bien.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la trappe qui lui permettrait de retourner à l'intérieur et essuya ses yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond :

\- Caporal !

Livaï se retourna, mais il ne distingua pas son interlocutrice tant le soleil l'inondait de sa lumière, formant un halo autour d'elle.

\- Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Heureuse que son supérieur ait accepté l'invitation et soulagée de s'être enfin confiée à quelqu'un, Petra retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, elle s'était peu à peu imposée au caporal comme son aide de camp et il ne s'en était jamais offusqué. Bien au contraire, il semblait apprécier l'aide que lui apportait la jeune femme.

Elle s'occupait pour l'essentiel de son bien-être, mais elle n'en négligeait pas pour autant son devoir de soldat. Son tableau de chasse était l'un des meilleurs des jeunes recrues et elle avait passé son baptême du feu haut la main, portée par le discours qu'il lui avait tenu.

Un jour, elle avait trouvé le courage de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait réconforté ainsi, alors qu'elle l'avait vu insulter bon nombre de soldats qui lui avaient fait la même confession. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne supportait pas la lâcheté et qu'il savait à ce moment-là que la couardise ne faisait pas partie de son tempérament.

Ainsi, de cette position privilégiée, elle avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur la personnalité de Livaï : elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il était en réalité une personne très expressive. Il ne fallait pas chercher à interpréter son attitude, il ne fallait pas non plus chercher une émotion sur son visage de marbre. Si on arrivait à plonger son regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient suffisamment parlants.

Les souvenirs de ces précieux moments s'effacèrent lentement pour faire revenir Petra à la réalité.

Elle releva la tête pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au soleil qui commençait à s'élever au-dessus de la forêt puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La journée s'annonçait particulièrement belle.

* * *

Une tasse de thé posée sur un plateau, Petra venait de quitter les cuisines du mess pour apporter son breuvage au caporal. Elle était en train de monter les escaliers pour se rendre au troisième étage, celui qui était réservé aux officiers, lorsqu'elle croisa Erwin.

Elle voulut se mettre au garde-à-vous devant son supérieur, mais cela lui était impossible puisqu'elle avait les mains prises.

Le major, qui connaissait son dévouement pour le plus compétent de ses soldats, fut soulagé de la rencontrer et ne prêta aucune attention au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas salué.

\- Soldat Ral ! Vous tombez bien ! Je cherche justement le caporal Livaï, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'emploie à m'éviter depuis ce matin…

Elle ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres, qu'elle réprima bien vite, confuse de s'être laissée aller.

Erwin lui lança un regard réprobateur et attendit son explication.

\- Voyons major ! Nous sommes samedi, jour de grand ménage pour notre cher maniaque de la propreté.

Cette remarque cynique, totalement décalée avec la personnalité de la jeune femme, le fit sourire à son tour. En effet, comment avait-il pu oublier ce trait de caractère si particulier de son subordonné ?

\- Je suppose que ce thé est pour lui.

\- Affirmatif !

Le major mit alors en évidence le dossier qu'il tenait.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer sa requête pour que Petra la comprenne.

\- Pas de problème, je vais le lui apporter.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, Erwin déplaça la tasse sur le bord du plateau avant d'y poser la chemise qui contenait les documents.

Alors qu'il la laissait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne peut plus se passer de vous. Il faudra songer à vous donner un statut plus officiel. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à occuper deux postes à la fois.

Bien que déconcertée par les paroles de l'officier, elle se reprit toutefois rapidement et décida de ne pas s'en formaliser puis recommença son ascension.

* * *

Petra frappa à la porte des appartements de Livaï et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Au bout de quelques instants, elle dut renouveler l'opération et cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Foutez le camp !

Avec un soupir las, elle pénétra dans la pièce. À coup sûr, il allait l'accueillir avec un regard noir, mais elle savait par expérience qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, surtout si elle lui apportait du thé.

Dans la chambre, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Les meubles avaient été dépoussiérés, le lit fait au carré et les chaises de la petite table et du bureau avaient été mis en hauteur.

Livaï, le balai à la main dans sa tenue spéciale de combat contre la saleté, était en train de laver le sol à grandes eaux.

Il s'était figé, le corps tendu comme un arc, lorsque la jeune femme avait osé pénétrer dans la pièce malgré l'ordre contraire qu'il lui avait donné. Ses yeux, pourtant à peine visibles entre ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et le mouchoir qu'il avait placé sur son nez, dégageaient une intensité meurtrière. Mais elle en avait l'habitude et n'y prêta pas attention :

\- Si vous ne voulez pas de mon thé caporal, je repars avec ! Mais je vous préviens, ce joli petit tas de paperasse, je vous le laisse dans tous les cas, lança-t-elle en agitant le dossier sous le nez de l'officier.

Ce dernier se força à relâcher la tension qui parcourait ses muscles et, tout en abaissant le morceau de tissu qui lui recouvrait la bouche, déclara :

\- Ral, si tu continues à braver mon autorité, tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis… Et c'est caporal-_chef_. Je te rappelle que je viens d'être promu.

Il posa son balai contre le mur puis se dirigea vers sa subordonnée afin de prendre la tasse qu'il commença à boire aussitôt.

\- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens… C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore l'habitude… caporal-_chef_, appuya-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Erwin vous donne du travail à faire pendant le week-end.

Elle recommença à secouer le dossier, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter Livaï qui attrapa son poignet pour la forcer à arrêter son geste.

\- Tu prends décidément trop de libertés avec ton supérieur, fit-il remarquer en prenant les documents de la main de Petra qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

La jeune femme, qui était certes d'un naturel démonstratif, n'en resta pas moins troublée par ce contact inattendu.

Sans douceur, elle se dégagea de son emprise et se détourna pour cacher sa gêne.

Livaï était au courant du faible qu'elle avait pour lui et cela l'amusait de la voir réprimer ses sentiments. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait encore avant de les assumer.

En quelques secondes, elle vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule, curieuse de connaître la teneur des papiers.

\- 'tain Petra ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Tu cherches réellement le blâme !

Elle s'écarta vivement et, en lui tirant la langue, se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche avant de s'y accouder. Son regard se perdit dans la forêt qu'il y avait au loin.

Après un petit moment de silence, elle finit par demander simplement :

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- Erwin veut que je forme des binômes pour la prochaine expédition.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est dans deux mois.

\- Il veut que les binômes s'entraînent pour être parfaitement opérationnels.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son supérieur. Mais cette grimace qui se voulait discrète n'échappa pas à Livaï et il vit l'occasion parfaite de la pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

\- Avec qui veux-tu faire équipe ?

La question était déroutante et la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre.

Après un moment de flottement, elle déclara simplement :

\- Comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal.

Exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Très bien, tu seras avec Auruo…

Il attrapa une plume sur son bureau pour noter les noms des deux soldats sur une page blanche. Il releva la tête vers elle juste avant de les inscrire pour demander confirmation :

\- Ça te convient n'est-ce pas ?

Il pouvait lire sur le visage de Petra que ça n'était pas le cas.

Elle ne supportait pas l'arrogance de son camarade, les grands airs qu'il se donnait et, avec le temps, l'envie de lui tordre le cou ne faisait que croître en elle à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'imiter son cher caporal.

« Tout le monde sauf Bossard », il le savait, mais il voulait qu'elle l'énonce clairement.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête de manière affirmative.

Quelque peu déçu, mais n'en montrant rien, Livaï coucha sa décision sur le papier avant de reprendre son balai et de continuer le nettoyage du sol.

\- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

\- J'ai presque terminé, tu peux disposer.

Elle reprit la tasse vide ainsi que le plateau et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

À l'ombre d'un grand chêne, dans les jardins du quartier général, Petra venait de terminer le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Hanji. C'était un très vieux recueil de contes, écrits par les frères Grimm, bien avant l'apparition des titans. Il ne restait que très peu d'ouvrages de ce type, ce qui en faisait un bien très précieux. La scientifique avait finalement consenti à le lui prêter « au nom de leur grande amitié » après plusieurs mois de chantages et supplications en tout genre.

Elle détendit ses muscles endoloris d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position, prit quelques grandes inspirations et profita du paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

La fraîcheur ne tarda pas à tomber, ce qui était normal après tout pour un début de printemps.

Elle se leva, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. À peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'Erd l'interpella :

\- Petra ! Sais-tu où est le caporal Livaï ? Le major Erwin le cherche partout…

\- Décidément, il ne peut plus se passer de lui ! T'inquiète pas, je vais le trouver.

Et elle partit en direction du quartier des officiers. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée au vu de la tonne de paperasse que le major lui avait confiée.

La pensée qu'il allait regretter d'avoir pris du galon à cause de tout ce travail administratif supplémentaire la fit sourire.

* * *

Petra frappa pour la cinquième fois à la porte des appartements de son supérieur. Elle était certaine qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre.

Perdant patience, elle accompagna le sixième coup d'un appel :

\- Caporal Liv… Caporal-_chef_ Livaï ! C'est Petra, je sais que vous êtes là ! Répondez !

Elle attendit à nouveau, mais seul le silence lui parvint.

\- Caporal-chef ! Le major Erwin vous cherche ! Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Elle commençait à pester intérieurement. Voulait-il l'agacer parce qu'elle s'était introduite dans sa chambre sans sa permission le matin même ? C'était réussi !

\- Caporal-chef je vous préviens ! Si vous ne répondez pas, j'entre !

Mais il ne se manifestait toujours pas. Tant pis, il était prévenu.

Elle tourna la poignée et fit lentement pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Elle passa simplement la tête par l'ouverture pour vérifier qu'il était bien à l'intérieur.

\- Caporal ?

Elle finit par pénétrer totalement dans la pièce avant de refermer doucement derrière elle.

Il était effectivement là, à moitié allongé sur son lit, dormant d'un sommeil profond, les documents qu'il lisait éparpillés autour de lui.

Toujours avec son livre dans les mains, elle s'accroupit et ramassa les feuilles qui se trouvaient par terre avant de s'occuper de celles qui étaient sur le lit. Elle en fit une pile qu'elle posa sur le bureau avec son ouvrage avant de revenir vers l'officier.

C'était étrange, elle connaissait assez bien Livaï pour savoir qu'il ne baissait jamais complètement sa garde même lorsqu'il dormait. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé quand elle avait frappé à la porte la première fois ? Faisait-il semblant d'être assoupi ?

Non… Sa respiration était lente et son visage affichait une expression détendue.

Il était bel et bien dans les bras de Morphée.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et essaya de le réveiller en douceur.

\- Caporal-chef, réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir…

Aucune réaction. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida d'adopter une approche différente. Ainsi, elle essaya les « Au feu ! », « Les titans attaquent ! », « Hanji vous cherche pour réaliser une de ses expériences ! » ou encore « Vous avez mal nettoyé votre chambre ! ». Elle s'était cachée derrière le bureau avant de lancer cette dernière phrase, certaine d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais décidément rien n'y faisait…

Elle se releva et décida d'abandonner les formules respectueuses.

\- Livaï debout !

Elle soupira, était-ce peine perdue ? Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Livaï si tu fais semblant, c'est pas drôle… Réveille-toi !

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua.

\- Livaï…

Complètement découragée, Petra ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le faire émerger. Depuis quand avait-il le sommeil aussi lourd ?

\- Livaï ! le secoua-t-elle encore, un peu plus fort que la dernière fois.

Sans succès…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de parcourir la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une autre idée. Son attention fut attirée par le livre d'Hanji et l'un des contes qu'elle avait lus lui revint en tête.

\- Arrête de penser à des bêtises, s'intima-t-elle. Pas moyen que tu fasses ça…

Elle soupira et se retourna vers son supérieur dont la torpeur restait imperturbable.

Elle se surprit à détailler son visage, c'était la première fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et elle releva quelques indices qui lui permirent de confirmer la rumeur qui disait qu'il était plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait réellement dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

\- T'es qu'une idiote Petra, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle posa sa main de l'autre côté du corps du caporal afin de se stabiliser et commença à se pencher vers lui. Elle replaça derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux qui venait de lui tomber devant les yeux sans pour autant stopper sa progression. Mais, encore hésitante, elle s'arrêta à une quinzaine de centimètres de sa bouche.

« Tu peux le faire Petra, vas-y ! » s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement.

Elle inspira légèrement pour se donner du courage.

Au moment précis où elle se décida, Livaï ouvrit les yeux, la pétrifiant sur place.

Elle était quasiment couchée sur lui, mais ne le touchait pas, comment avait-elle pu le réveiller ?

Il fronça les sourcils instantanément et son visage retrouva la seule expression qu'elle lui connaissait.

Complètement paniquée, Petra tenta de se dégager de cette situation, mais il fut plus rapide.

Alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloignait de lui, Livaï attrapa l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever, et combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en se redressant légèrement.

La surprise passée, elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'expression de Livaï était toujours aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle en resta coite : il ne ferait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Le major Erwin vous cherche… répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Sans douceur, il la repoussa.

Le caporal se leva et se plaça devant le miroir qui était accroché au mur au-dessus de sa commode, réajusta son uniforme puis passa les doigts dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place pour finir par se diriger vers la porte.

\- Caporal !

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et planta son regard glacial dans celui de Petra.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée ?

L'intensité de ses yeux augmenta encore plus, fallait-il vraiment qu'il se justifie ?

\- Quand on commence quelque chose, on termine.

La réplique fut cinglante et il quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme complètement perturbée et tremblante assise sur son lit.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires pour me dire ô combien vous attendez la suite ;)  
Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Retour aux sources

Bonjour à tous !

L'attente a été un peu longue pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée !  
Je tiens également à vous préciser que le rythme de publication va être très aléatoire puisque je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre.

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, on entre dans une phase d'action. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à maître Hajime Isayama, mangaka de sa profession. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter et, promis juré, je les lui rendrai (en espérant ne pas trop les avoir abîmés au passage... mais ça j'en doute XD).

**Remerciements** :

Mon amoureux : Merci encore une fois d'avoir pris du temps pour m'aider à relire/corriger/améliorer ce chapitre !

Chloe : Clair et concis, je n'en demande pas plus. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! (Prenez exemple sur elle les autres ^^)

Angelic-momoko : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour répondre à tes questions :

* Oui, Eren et sa clique apparaîtront dans l'histoire mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, l'action se passe en 847, ils viennent juste d'intégrer le bataillon d'entrainement. Ils arriveront donc en 850 lors de leur intégration au bataillon d'exploration.

* En ce qui concerne OC, désolée mais je ne peux rien dévoilé maintenant. Il faudra patienter ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 - Retour aux sources_**

* * *

Livaï, ainsi que le bataillon d'exploration au grand complet, attendait devant la porte du district de Trost qu'Erwin lance le signal du départ. Les chevaux commençaient à s'impatienter alors que leurs cavaliers rassemblaient leur courage.

Habituellement, le caporal profitait toujours de ce moment pour se préparer mentalement à la mission qu'il devrait accomplir. Mais cette fois-ci, cela lui était impossible.

Depuis deux mois, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de chasser toute pensée de son esprit, l'image mentale du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Petra s'imposait à lui.

Dès lors, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose aussi stupide, mais en réalité, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Il avait voulu la faire réagir.

Toutefois, à son grand dam, ce geste téméraire n'avait pas atteint le but qu'il espérait et plutôt que de faire entrevoir à la jeune femme de nouvelles perspectives, celle-ci s'était au contraire complètement refermée sur elle-même.

L'espièglerie qui caractérisait jusqu'à présent leurs échanges avait totalement disparu, elle n'osait plus l'approcher ni même le regarder en face et lorsqu'il arrivait par hasard à capter son regard, il n'y voyait plus que de la honte.

Il se maudissait d'avoir ainsi changé la donne…

Sa monture bougea légèrement, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de réflexion.

\- Livaï, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hanji s'était tournée vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du reste des troupes.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour tes protégés ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient très confiants.

Livaï suivit le regard de sa camarade.

\- Avec le temps que j'ai passé à les entraîner, tu peux compter sur moi pour les achever s'ils n'assurent pas.

\- Ils ont dû t'en faire baver ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de vouloir massacrer tes hommes, tu es plutôt du genre à les surprotéger. Tu sais…

La scientifique s'interrompit en entendant le carillon de la cloche.

L'heure n'était plus à la discussion.

La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'Erwin galvanisait ses soldats. Son discours se voulait stimulant et il l'acheva en donnant l'ordre d'avancer.

La vingt-troisième expédition venait de commencer.

L'objectif était une petite ville à trente kilomètres au sud du mur Rose en direction du district de Shiganshina. Le bataillon devait établir un point de ravitaillement dans les ruines de la cité en prévision de la reconquête du mur Maria.

Le régiment se déplaçait lentement, les chariots étaient lourdement chargés en équipement militaire et vivres non périssables. Les chevaux ne pouvaient se déplacer qu'au pas. Il leur fallut cinq heures pour atteindre la cité.

En chemin, quelques titans s'étaient manifestés, rapidement éliminés par les éclaireurs. Quelques morts étaient déjà à déplorer.

* * *

\- À partir de maintenant, vous allez nous montrer ce que vous avez dans le bide ou c'est dans celui d'un titan que vous finirez.

Cette simple phrase avait jeté un froid parmi les soldats qui étaient sous le commandement de Livaï.

\- Tremblez comme une feuille ou vomissez vos tripes, j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est pas ça qui sauvera vos misérables carcasses !

Il observa une courte pause avant de reprendre :

\- Notre but est de les éliminer. Pour que nos camarades puissent installer le camp de réapprovisionnement dans les meilleures conditions, aucun titan ne devra les approcher à moins de cent mètres. Nous allons former une ligne défensive et abattre tous ceux qui essaieront de la franchir. Ai-je été assez clair ?

\- Chef ! Oui chef !

\- Parfait. En position.

* * *

Établir le périmètre de sécurité n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Les titans étaient plutôt nombreux dans les parages et d'autres arrivaient encore, attirés par la concentration humaine. La liste des pertes s'allongeait de minute en minute.

Livaï, qui comme à son habitude évoluait en solo, venait d'abattre son sixième titan. Il gardait néanmoins un œil sur le reste de ses troupes. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir parmi les rangs, ce qui était tout à fait normal après plus de deux heures passées à combattre.

Il fut satisfait de voir que ses subordonnés se servaient des techniques qu'il leur avait apprises lors de l'entraînement et qu'ils ne cédaient en rien face à leurs adversaires.

Les binômes Ral/Bossard et Gin/Schültz évoluaient de concert, leur travail d'équipe était très efficace. Chacun d'entre eux avait réussi à tuer un ou deux titans seuls.

Petra se montrait même très offensive ce qui contrastait totalement avec l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée ces derniers temps. Cela le réconforta quelque peu de voir que « l'incident » n'avait pas réprimé ses ardeurs sur le champ de bataille et il en fut convaincu lorsqu'il avait aperçu son regard lors de l'engagement : déterminé et combatif.

\- Petra ! Ménage-toi un peu ! Tu vas tomber d'épuisement avant la fin sinon ! la sermonna Auruo.

\- Oui maman ! se moqua-t-elle en tirant la langue à son équipier.

\- Je suis sérieux, Petra !

\- Oh la ferme ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Et puis, tu vas encore te mordre la langue si tu continues de parler !

\- N'importe quoi ! Et arrête un peu de te la jouer ! C'est pas parce que t'es bien roulée que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce t…

Ça n'avait pas manqué, Auruo porta les mains à sa bouche, le sang commençait à couler.

Petra ne put se retenir de rire aux éclats.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! 'Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de jacasser espèce de pie bavarde !

Elle s'arrêta auprès de son camarade pour vérifier la gravité de la morsure. Tous deux furent vite rejoints par Erd et Gunther.

\- Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, commenta Gunther.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme :

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, ça devrait arrêter de saigner rapidement.

Un grognement retentit, un titan venait de les repérer et courait dans leur direction. Le regard de Petra se durcit, elle commença à s'élancer dans sa direction.

\- Celui-là il est pour moi ! Erd, tu me couvres ?

Le blond lui emboîta le pas. Elle activa son équipement tridimensionnel et s'envola, devançant son camarade.

Un peu plus loin, Livaï qui venait de terrasser un spécimen de quinze mètres observa du coin de l'œil Petra foncer vers sa cible. Il s'autorisa à courber la commissure de ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire de satisfaction. Son attention se reporta sur sa prochaine victime.

\- Ralentis Petra ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

\- T'es qu'une tortue Erd ! lança-t-elle en diminuant sa cadence ce qui permit à son compagnon de revenir à sa hauteur.

Le titan était désormais devant eux, elle pourrait bientôt lui trancher la nuque.

\- Je vais à gauche, tu passes par la droite. Prêt ?

Erd se contenta de faire un signe de la tête puis s'écarta d'elle et amorça son virage.

Petra plongea en piquet, rasa le sol afin de remonter le plus haut possible, prenant ainsi de l'élan afin de passer dans le dos de son opposant. Elle actionna son dispositif, les grappins se détachèrent des murs dans lesquels ils étaient fixés pendant que son essor la propulsait encore en hauteur, les filins se rembobinèrent sur leurs axes. Elle s'orienta pour viser la corniche qui lui permettrait d'effectuer un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Une dernière pression sur la gâchette, les grappins furent tirés. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, la manœuvre était audacieuse, voire dangereuse. Mais elle allait réussir !

Un bruit strident de métal retentit.

Le temps fut comme suspendu.

Sa bobine venait de s'enrayer, plus rien ne la retenait.

Elle était en chute libre à environ vingt mètres du sol : l'issue lui serait fatale.

\- MERDE !

Le cri retentit aux oreilles de Livaï comme une alarme.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à en déterminer l'origine et constata avec horreur la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Petra à quelques rues derrière lui.

Elle tombait, inexorablement.

Erd, qui avait déjà dépassé leur adversaire, mettrait trop de temps à faire demi-tour pour aller la secourir alors que le titan face à elle tendait déjà la main pour l'attraper au vol.

Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : l'arracher des griffes du géant pour aller s'écraser contre l'un des bâtiments environnants ou terrasser le titan et espérer qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante.

Mais son choix était déjà fait : il s'élança, consommant sans modération son précieux gaz afin de prendre le plus de vitesse possible.

Il percuta Petra de plein fouet, plaça la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son épaule avant d'enrouler ses bras et sa propre tête autour de la sienne pour la protéger. Il finit de l'agripper avec ses jambes.

Alors qu'il pivotait pour se mettre dos au mur vers lequel sa manœuvre les entraînait, il sentit deux bras se refermer de toutes leurs forces autour de son torse.

Il n'attendait plus que la rencontre avec la façade et la douleur qui s'en suivrait. Mais son instinct lui sauva une fois de plus la mise : ils traversèrent une fenêtre.

Roulant dans les éclats de verre jusqu'au fond de la pièce, Livaï ne desserra pas son étreinte lorsque la cloison les arrêta. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le titan s'écrouler et, après un bruit sourd, la fumée caractéristique de sa décomposition s'élever.

\- Petra ! Caporal ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Erd, paniqué, en les rejoignant.

Livaï se redressa, libérant la jeune femme de son emprise et la força à s'asseoir.

Complètement sous le choc, cette dernière resta agrippée à la veste de l'officier, ses ongles entamant presque le tissu.

Après un moment durant lequel elle s'efforça de se calmer en respirant profondément, Petra reprit un semblant de contenance. Elle lâcha son supérieur et commença à inspecter ses blessures : de nombreuses coupures, plus ou moins profondes, quelques débris s'étaient enfoncés dans ses cuisses et ses bras, mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être très importantes.

Elle releva les yeux vers le caporal et constata qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. À un détail près : un large fragment de verre était planté dans son épaule droite, juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Elle amorça un geste pour le lui retirer, mais il attrapa sa main et la reposa doucement.

\- Va chercher une équipe médicale, ordonna Livaï à l'attention d'Erd qui s'exécuta sans perdre un instant.

Puis il reprit, à l'intention de Petra cette fois :

\- Ne le retire pas, tu risquerais de te vider de ton sang.

À ces mots, elle prit conscience d'une douleur sourde au niveau de son flanc gauche et constata également que quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de sa hanche. Elle y porta machinalement la main et sentit du bout des doigts un éclat qui paraissait bien plus important que celui qui transperçait l'épaule de son sauveur.

\- N'y touche pas, dit-il en ramenant une fois de plus sa main devant elle. Ils vont s'en charger.

* * *

Les secours furent rapidement sur place.

Ils installèrent des tentures blanches, protégeant ainsi les patients d'éventuels regards indiscrets, mais surtout, les soustrayant à la vue des titans qui évoluaient toujours dans cette partie de la ville.

Les médecins commencèrent par découper les vêtements des deux soldats : ils avaient bien trop de coupures et pour les soigner efficacement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les laisser habillés. Ils nettoyèrent leurs plaies, les plus profondes furent suturées.

Petra était mal à l'aise. Outre ses blessures, le fait de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant son supérieur, surtout après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, la tétanisait. Elle s'efforça de lui tourner le dos dans une tentative désespérée se dissimuler à sa vue.

Mais c'était peine perdue, son regard était rivé sur elle.

\- Hé ! la héla-t-il. Arrête de t'en faire. C'est certainement pas les premiers bobos que tu te fais et ça sera certainement pas les derniers.

Le médecin qui la soignait se mit à rire tandis que la remarque arrachait un sourire à Petra.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes et cette simple phrase lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû comprendre deux mois plus tôt : il tenait à elle.

Petra le remercia intérieurement, sa gêne s'était envolée.

\- Tu as de la chance, reprit le médecin après avoir examiné son dos, ton rein ne semble pas être touché.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une bonne étoile veille sur eux, renchérit celui qui s'occupait de Livaï, rien ne semble avoir été sérieusement endommagé chez lui non plus.

\- On va passer à la partie la plus désagréable maintenant, reprit le premier en tendant un cylindre de bois à Petra. Mords ça, ça va faire mal.

Ils laissèrent s'échapper un cri de douleur lorsque les praticiens retirèrent les corps étrangers. Livaï ne se retint pas de lâcher une bordée de jurons colorés à l'encontre du sien, lui expliquant de manière imagée qu'il aurait pu faire plus doucement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une chochotte ! commenta-t-il.

\- La ferme !

Ils refermèrent les meurtrissures restantes et bandèrent celles qui en avaient besoin puis terminèrent par leur donner d'autres vêtements, un peu trop grands.

Pour eux, l'expédition était terminée.

* * *

De retour au quartier général, les blessés furent conduits à l'infirmerie. Les patients dont l'état demandait des soins constants avaient été placés dans la salle principale du dispensaire. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce comptant une cinquantaine de lits, parfaitement alignés. Il était ainsi plus simple pour le personnel médical de surveiller leurs hôtes.

Bien qu'ils aient été soignés sur le champ de bataille, les médecins jugèrent préférable de garder Petra et Livaï en observation pendant quelques jours, ce qui contraria fortement le caporal.

Ses jours n'étant pas en danger, Petra avait pu bénéficier d'une chambre à l'écart de l'agitation qu'elle partageait avec un autre soldat et dont deux places restaient vacantes. Le repos complet lui avait été prescrit.

Assise dans son lit, la jeune femme recevait la visite de ses camarades Auruo, Erd et Gin. Ils avaient assisté à la scène et l'inquiétude pour la seule femme de leur équipe se lisait sur leurs visages.

La scientifique Hanji Zoë était également de la partie. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'accident, elle s'était précipitée à son chevet, craignant que le pire soit arrivé.

Le soulagement l'envahit quand elle constata que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien de grave. Elle remarqua également que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, comme si elle avait retrouvé cette sérénité qui lui faisait défaut ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas trop sérieux ! déclara-t-elle. Cet imbécile d'Auruo m'a vraiment fichu une peur bleue quand il est venu me dire que tu avais été blessée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Petra ! s'excusa Auruo. C'est de ma faute et en tant qu'aîné, je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser affronter ce titan seul.

\- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon grappin s'est enrayé. Et puis, cesse de faire cette tête, tu es effrayant !

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité de ses compagnons, seul l'intéressé conserva un air peiné.

\- Ah ! Cette mésaventure n'a pas entaché ta bonne humeur. Ça fait plaisir à voir !

En prononçant ces mots, Hanji s'était rapprochée de Petra et l'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras laissant libre cours à ses émotions. Elle termina son étreinte en plantant une bise retentissante sur la joue droite de la convalescente.

\- Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Livaï ? demanda la scientifique en la relâchant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre arrivée.

\- Et ton voisin ?

La binoclarde jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle en direction des rideaux qui avaient été tirés entre les deux lits, coupant totalement le deuxième occupant du reste de la pièce.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Pas la moindre idée.

\- Hum… Il a sacrément dû être amoché pour se cacher comme ça. Enfin… Messieurs ! Il est l'heure de nous retirer. Dehors ! C'est un ordre ! Laissons-la se reposer.

Hanji tendit la main et serra brièvement le poignet de Petra avant d'ajouter :

\- Prends soin de toi, je reviendrai te voir demain.

La porte s'était à peine refermée que le mystérieux colocataire décida de se manifester en ouvrant d'un geste sec la tenture qui les séparait.

\- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, Ral.

\- Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas envie de les voir. Mais peut-être me suis-je trompée. Dois-je les rappeler, caporal ?

Livaï se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Non, tu as bien fait.

Les joues de Petra prirent une jolie couleur rose.

Pourtant, ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Merci… Merci de m'avoir sauvée… réussit-elle à bégayer entre deux sanglots.

Le corps de Livaï se raidit instantanément.

\- T'es qu'une idiote, Petra.

Il resserra sa prise, la forçant à tourner le visage vers lui. Puis il vint coller son front contre le sien et finit par planter son regard dans les grands yeux ambrés de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne, jamais je ne te laisserai mourir.

Il prolongea le contact jusqu'à ce que Petra cesse de pleurer et qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui… Maintenant, je le sais.

Il s'éloigna, récupéra sa veste qu'il avait laissée sur son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Caporal ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes censé rester ici et vous reposer !

\- Pas moyen que je reste ici.

Et il passa la porte avant que Petra ne puisse voir la tension qui avait envahi son corps.

Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix : il fallait qu'il _la_ voie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration en 844, Livaï avait rapidement pris l'habitude de s'éclipser à la nuit tombée pour continuer à garder un œil sur ses affaires dans le district souterrain. Il avait cependant été forcé de les abandonner rapidement : son intégration dans l'armée n'était pas très bien vue par les trafiquants avec lesquels il traitait.

Son retour aux sources n'avait donc plus lieu qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Cela était d'ailleurs dommage, car il avait déniché, dans la forêt entourant le château, un passage qui menait aux sous-sols de Mitras.

Malgré la distance et à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel, il lui suffisait d'une heure pour en rejoindre l'entrée. Il cachait ensuite son matériel dans un arbre creux avant de descendre dans les tunnels.

Sa dernière sortie remontait à plus de cinq mois et, cette fois-ci, la tâche lui serait plus ardue. Il avait en effet beau jouer les durs, la sangle de son harnais passait exactement sur sa blessure, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement et limitant l'utilisation de son bras.

Il était parvenu sans trop de difficultés à monter sur le toit du bâtiment principal, il n'avait eu à éviter que deux patrouilles, avant de s'élancer dans le vide pour disparaître dans les bosquets.

* * *

La ville souterraine : puante, lugubre et misérable où famine, violence et maladie décimaient la population bien plus efficacement que les titans. Un lieu sinistre, mais tellement familier...

Les bas-fonds de la capitale étaient sa maison. Il y avait grandi et cela restait l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Quand il y retournait, même après plusieurs mois d'absence, c'était comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés.

Les vieilles habitudes revenaient vite : raser les murs, se dissimuler dans la foule, profiter des ténèbres, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne jamais être désarmé…

Il avait troqué son uniforme contre une veste qui cachait les deux couteaux à lame crantée qu'il portait à sa ceinture, un pantalon et une paire de bottes en cuir qui dissimulaient quant à elles un coutelas. Ses vêtements noirs étaient parfaits pour passer inaperçu.

De fait, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Les rares badauds qui le remarquaient ne le reconnaissaient pas et c'était pour le mieux : il n'était pas connu dans les souterrains pour ses exploits en tant que soldat, mais pour des actions beaucoup moins nobles.

Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis aujourd'hui.

Ses pas le conduisirent à l'écart de l'agitation du centre, dans un quartier que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « résidentiel ». Les maisons, délabrées et collées les unes aux autres, avaient triste mine avec leurs enduis décrépis, leurs pierres apparentes et pour certaines leurs toits effondrés.

Seules de faibles lumières qui s'échappaient à travers leurs fenêtres, quand elles en avaient, témoignaient de leur occupation.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, assez petite, qui ne devait comporter que deux pièces : le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage.

Il frappa à la porte. Une voix masculine retentit :

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est moi.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus qu'une tornade aux cheveux rouges sortit de la maison pour lui sauter au cou.

\- Grand frère !

Il accepta l'étreinte bien qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration affective.

La jeune femme le relâcha cependant rapidement avant de le faire entrer.

\- Farlan, salua-t-il une fois à l'intérieur alors que ce dernier rangeait le pistolet qu'il tenait dans un tiroir du vaisselier.

Farlan s'approcha ensuite de son ami et lui donna l'accolade.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours ce vieux pétard.

\- Oui ! Tu connais le coin, il a son utilité…

Il invita le caporal à s'installer à table.

\- Isabel, tu nous sers de la bière ?

La jeune femme apporta rapidement deux chopes remplies à ras bord et s'assit à côté de son hôte.

\- Tu ne bois pas ? s'étonna l'officier connaissant le penchant pour l'alcool de sa camarade.

Pour toute réponse, elle porta la main à son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir et lui sourit tendrement.

À cette vision, Livaï fronça le nez et s'empressa de boire une longue lampée de sa boisson avant de reposer sa chope avec violence.

\- Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Les bas-fonds c'est pas un endroit où élever un gosse. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire un marmot ?

\- C'est notre façon de montrer qu'on croit en l'avenir, lui répondit simplement Isabel.

Livaï se força à respirer pour relâcher la tension qui s'était accumulée entre ses épaules.

Il fit face à Isabel, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son ventre avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis se retourna vers Farlan et lui assena un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes fous… félicitations.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Vers minuit, Livaï quitta ses amis, mais ne retourna pas à la garnison pour autant. Il se rendit dans une autre partie de la ville, plus animée, où tripots et maisons closes se succédaient.

Il pénétra dans un établissement nommé « l'Hydre verte ».

Une forte odeur de sueur, d'alcool et de vomi le prit au nez dès qu'il eut passé la porte. La salle était bondée, le bruit de la foule assourdissant.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce vacarme, il traversa la pièce en direction du bar. Après un regard rapide vers le tenancier, il écarta le rideau de velours rouge qui se trouvait juste à côté du comptoir. La lourde tenture râpée révéla un long corridor au fond duquel se trouvait un escalier. Il monta un étage, puis deux. Arrivé sur le dernier palier, Livaï tourna à droite et se dirigea vers la porte la plus éloignée. Pour cela, il en dépassa plusieurs dont les battants à peine repoussés laissaient s'échapper des rumeurs familières. Leur origine lui rappela quelques bons souvenirs et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à celle où il se rendait, il ne suspendit qu'un instant son geste.

L'œil marron qui apparut aussitôt par l'entrebâillement le dévisagea un moment avant qu'on ne le laisse entrer.

La pièce qui lui fut révélée dégageait une ambiance presque mystique. Un grand nombre d'étoffes colorées étaient suspendues au plafond et aux murs, cachant ainsi leur vétusté. De lourds tapis poussiéreux et usés recouvraient la majeure partie du sol.

Au centre, un grand lit trônait entouré par deux guéridons. Les lampes à huile qui y étaient posées étaient la seule source de lumière de cette chambre sans fenêtres. Une coiffeuse et une petite table venaient compléter le mobilier.

Dans tous les coins et sur toutes les surfaces, des breloques inutiles et sans valeur s'entassaient, donnant une impression de désordre. Contre toute attente, cette surcharge décorative et étouffante ne dérangeait pas Livaï et lui procurait même un certain sentiment de sécurité, comme s'il pouvait se cacher parmi les bibelots et disparaître.

Après que son hôte ait refermé la porte derrière lui, la propriétaire des lieux retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et prit une position lascive avant de demander l'air de rien :

\- On s'ennuyait de moi ?

Il croisa les bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Toujours à te croire le centre du monde à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas changé, Melly.

Elle répondit à ce commentaire par un sourire aguicheur.

Pour une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dont la beauté s'était fanée, Melly savait toujours capter l'attention des hommes. Et pour cause, même si sa maigreur pouvait en repousser plus d'un, sa particularité physique éclipsait le reste. Sa peau mate ainsi que ses cheveux épais et bouclés en faisaient une métisse qui continuait à émerveiller la gent masculine malgré les rides au coin de ses yeux ou encore les mèches grisonnantes de sa tignasse. La mère maquerelle de l'établissement ne perdait visiblement pas la main.

\- Il n'y a pas assez de putes à Mitras pour que tu reviennes tirer ton coup ici ?

Le cynisme de la remarque fit sourire Livaï.

\- J'ai déjà bien assez de publicité comme ça à la surface…

\- Oh oui ! Si le bon peuple apprenait que le « plus grand espoir de l'humanité » passe ses nuits en compagnie des grues de la capitale… Hum… Quel scandale !

Le caporal s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle se levait.

Plus grande que lui, elle se pencha en avant et vint titiller le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents tout en passant les mains sous sa veste.

Livaï la repoussa doucement.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de la prostituée. Elle le fit pivoter sans détacher son regard du sien avant de le pousser vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber puis s'installa sur lui.

Elle descendit vers son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui susurrer :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, le temps est passé et je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi… après tout, tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs clients. Je vais pouvoir te faire tout ce que je veux… N'est-ce pas ? Mon petit soldat…

Livaï prit la mouche et d'une torsion des reins la fit basculer sur le côté et inversa leur position.

Melly éclata de rire.

\- Toujours aussi susceptible au sujet de ta taille à ce que je vois ! Tu détestes toujours être dominé également ?

Il la maintenait fermement immobile, les poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, pesant tout son poids sur le corps frêle de la prostituée. Son expression était sévère, mais Melly n'en démordait pas.

\- Ça me rappelle la première fois où tu as débarqué dans ma chambre, il y a quinze ans. Tu ne savais pas vraiment où tu mettais les pieds, mais tu avais déjà ce regard de prédateur. Si je me souviens bien, jamais tu ne m'as laissé avoir le dessus, même pas quand je t'ai dépucelé. Un réflexe de gamin des rues ?

\- C'est plus facile de voir venir les choses comme ça.

\- Toujours prêt à toute éventualité hein ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Livaï relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur les bras de Melly puis se pencha vers le cou de la courtisane. Cela ne servait à rien d'entrer dans un duel de force avec lui alors elle releva la tête, lui offrant un plus grand accès à sa gorge où il déposa quelques baisers tout en descendant vers sa poitrine et en déchirant sa robe.

Melly se rappela alors que le caporal avait toujours eu un certain penchant pour cette partie spécifique du corps féminin, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il y mettait un peu plus d'avidité que d'habitude.

\- C'est quand même étonnant que tu n'aies pas trouvé de fille qui te convienne à la surface. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu t'étais marié.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elles se bousculent au portillon. Même pas une qui t'intéresse ?

À cette question, la femme sentit le corps de Livaï se contracter un court instant.

\- Touché ! Aller accouche, dis-moi comment elle est. Je veux tout savoir !

Il se redressa, finit de déshabiller sa partenaire puis ôta ses propres vêtements.

Melly pinça les lèvres à la vue des bandages et des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il arborait.

Il revint se positionner sur elle et, avec un coup de reins qui arracha un petit cri à la prostituée, déclara :

\- T'as pas besoin de savoir.

\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Raconte-moi… Sois sympa !

\- OK. Sache simplement ceci : si je pouvais me la faire, je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment. Alors, ferme-la et apprécie.

* * *

Le corps de Melly s'arqua et bien que Livaï se soit retiré d'elle pour se libérer sur son ventre, cela ne gâcha en rien l'effet de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre. La tête en feu, elle se ramassa sur elle-même, incapable de bouger d'avantage et profita de la sensation de plaisir qui l'irradiait.

Mais déjà, le soldat s'était éloigné et avait remis son pantalon et ses chaussures. Encore torse nu, il sortit de sa veste un briquet et une cigarette qu'il alluma après s'être assis au bord du lit.

Melly, qui avait enroulé les draps autour de son corps, en profita pour venir l'enlacer par-derrière. Elle passa un doigt sur sa blessure à l'épaule dont le bandage avait quelque peu rougi.

Une douleur vive se fit sentir et il se dégagea de l'étreinte en se remettant debout.

Elle chercha son regard.

\- 'Y a un truc que je pige pas. Si, comme tu le dis, tu n'as pas de copine et que tu ne vas pas voir les gourgandines de la surface non plus, alors depuis combien de temps t'n'avais pas baisé ?

\- La dernière fois ? Ça remonte à peu près à mon intégration au bataillon.

\- Mouais... Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Deux ans ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

\- Trois.

\- Trois ! Impossible ! Un mec ne peut pas autant assurer après s'être abstenu pendant tout ce temps !

\- La preuve que si.

La prostituée rit aux éclats et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Quelque chose me dit que t'as quand même fait la vidange assez régulièrement !

Il lui lança un regard noir qui coupa court à son hilarité.

Livaï termina de se rhabiller pendant que Melly récupérait le briquet qu'il avait laissé sur sa couche. Elle observa l'objet sous plusieurs angles, apprécia sa qualité pourtant simple, mais de meilleure facture que ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les bas-fonds.

Le caporal connaissait le penchant de Melly pour collectionner les belles choses. Que ce soit une babiole sans valeur ou non, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à son goût, elle cherchait à se l'approprier. Sa chambre en était d'ailleurs le parfait témoin. Il arracha donc vivement le briquet des mains de la courtisane pour le remettre dans sa poche.

Il en profita pour sortir une pièce d'argent qu'il lui lança. Cela ne valait pas grand-chose à la surface, mais dans la cité souterraine, c'était une véritable fortune.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller, elle l'apostropha :

\- Livaï !

Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Ce briquet, c'est le sien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de franchir le seuil avant de refermer derrière lui.

\- Merde. Cette fois-ci, on dirait qu'il est vraiment amoureux…

Inconsciemment, Melly se mit à lisser les draps autour d'elle avant de se précipiter à sa suite et de le rattraper dans l'escalier.

\- Livaï !

Il s'arrêta net au milieu des marches, se retourna et releva la tête pour découvrir Melly penchée contre la rambarde du palier, le regard déterminé.

Son petit jeu avait assez duré et c'est sur le coup de l'énervement qu'il cracha :

\- Quoi encore ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle cria :

\- Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds ici ! Et ne t'avise pas d'aller voir la concurrence !

L'expression dure du caporal se transforma instantanément en étonnement. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

Les joues rouges et la respiration rapide, elle se força cependant à reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

\- Arrête de traîner avec les grues dans mon genre et dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Ce n'est pas avec une fille comme moi que tu dois passer ton temps. T'es un soldat, tu combats les titans. Personne ne sait ce qui t'arrivera demain. Alors, arrête de jouer les intouchables et ouvre-lui ton cœur. Profite de ta vie !

Livaï baissa les yeux.

Il se sentait comme un gamin que l'on venait de réprimander.

Il n'ajouta rien et s'en alla, laissant Melly plantée là-haut.

Celle-ci ne savait pas si son petit discours aurait de l'effet. Elle le regarda descendre, déçue qu'il ne lui ait rien répondu lui qui avait pourtant la rhétorique facile.

C'est au moment où elle se retourna pour regagner sa chambre que la voix de Livaï lui parvint :

\- Merci.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle entendit la voix amicale du soldat.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, le bataillon d'exploration avait été appelé en renfort : la garnison avait besoin de leur aide. Devant la porte du district de Trost, un nombre anormal de titans s'était rassemblé et les canons positionnés sur le mur n'arrivaient plus à tous les contenir.

Malgré les recommandations de son médecin, Livaï était déjà sur le champ de bataille. Sa blessure n'était toujours pas complètement guérie et les mouvements de son bras étaient toujours limités, mais qu'à cela ne tienne : cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se battre !

Petra, quant à elle, était sortie de l'infirmerie une semaine après leur retour d'expédition, mais elle n'avait pas encore repris de service actif. Erwin en profitait donc pour lui faire faire des tâches administratives qui avaient été longtemps mises de côté.

Livaï était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui au milieu de cette boucherie : elle l'aurait trop distrait.

Depuis son excursion dans les bas-fonds de Mitras, dès qu'il était en sa présence, son esprit ne faisait que ressasser les paroles de Melly et lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Comme à son habitude, Livaï enchaînait les assauts. Peu importait la taille du titan qui lui fonçait dessus, il n'en faisait qu'une bouchée.

Au bout d'une heure de combat, il décida de se replier : son épaule commençait à le lancer atrocement, il n'était pas prudent de continuer.

Alors qu'il rejoignait le mur, un déviant fit son apparition.

Bien qu'il se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, il l'évita sans mal et manœuvra pour viser sa nuque. Mais en pleine action, la douleur de sa blessure se manifesta plus intensément que jamais provoquant un déséquilibre et une perte de vitesse.

Le titan, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde et projeta sa main en direction de Livaï.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'il allait le saisir, mais il le frappa telle une balle et le projeta dans la direction opposée au rempart.

Assommé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Livaï alla s'écraser sur le toit d'une usine abandonnée. Il traversa la tôle rouillée comme du beurre, entraînant une partie de la charpente avec lui dans un grand fracas métallique.

L'atterrissage avait été rude. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps. Il essaya quand même de se relever, mais c'était peine perdue : un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance…

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Pauv'Livaï ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ! Du mal... oui... Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Sinon y'a pas d'histoire !

Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3 que vous allez adorer j'en suis sûre ;)

Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de commentaires !


	3. Entre chien et loup

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais... Je sais... Ça fait plus d'un mois que vous attendez le chapitre 3...  
Pour ma défense, le boulot me submerge en ce moment et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage que m'y remettre...

De plus, ce chapitre a été extrêmement dur à finaliser.  
Je n'en étais pas satisfaite et ce n'est qu'au bout de trois réécritures que j'ai réussi à transcrire assez fidèlement ce que j'avais en tête.

Alors le voilà ! Tout beau ! Tout chaud !

Je serai en vacances dans pas longtemps, du coup je vais essayer de vous sortir le chapitre 4 plus rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à maître Hajime Isayama, mangaka de sa profession. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter et, promis juré, je les lui rendrai (en espérant ne pas trop les avoir abîmés au passage... mais ça j'en doute XD).  
Ok... j'ai abîmé Livaï... Mais ça ne se voit pas !

**Remerciements** :

As usual, my sweet love : ça nous aura pris du temps mais on l'a vaincu ce chapitre !

Angelic-Momoko et Chloe : les filles, je vous adore ! Merci beaucoup pour vos petits messages. J'ai presque envie de vous dédicacer ce chapitre. J'ai dit *presque* par ce que je pense que je le ferai vraiment pour le chapitre « grosse révélation ».

Angelic-Momoko : Pour répondre à ta question, oui. Quand je publie un chapitre, le suivant est déjà écrit. Mais ce n'est que le premier jet et je travaille encore beaucoup dessus avant de le publier.

F'Rukia : Yo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Melly te plaise, je l'aime bien également. Pour moi c'est une sorte de « mentor relationnel » pour Livaï. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. J'espère répondre à tes attentes avec le LivaïxPetra qui suit.

Guest: Bon Jez, t'aurais pu laisser un pseudo plutôt que « Guest ». Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et non ! Pas de traitement de faveur, tu n'auras pas les chapitres en avant-première !

Darklapin : Je t'ai déjà expliqué : la review appelle la review. Je ne te remercierai pas puisque tu ne m'en as pas laissé ;p Mais j'en veux une pour celui-là sinon je te boude et pas la peine de m'offrir un mojito pour t'excuser ! lol

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 - Entre chien et loup**_

* * *

Émergeant des limbes de l'inconscience, Livaï ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Allongé face contre terre, le contact du sol humide et poisseux lui procurait une sensation désagréable. Il maintint cependant son corps dans une immobilité totale. Même s'il ne la distinguait que vaguement, il savait que sa main était posée non loin de son visage. Il décida d'attendre que sa vision redevienne claire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Quand enfin ses doigts lui apparurent distinctement, il porta son regard plus loin dans la salle. Cependant, il ne vit rien, car aucune lumière ne pénétrait l'endroit. Impossible de percer les ombres.

Il fit alors pivoter son visage et darda son œil vers le plafond. Il repéra assez vite le trou béant dans le toit et la lune qui brillait à travers ce dernier. L'obscurité qui régnait dans l'entrepôt prit alors tout son sens : la nuit était tombée.

Quelques instants passèrent encore avant qu'il ne parvienne à tirer parti de la faible lumière que l'astre nocturne dispensait. Fort d'une acuité renouvelée, il constata qu'il se trouvait enchevêtré dans un amas de ferrailles. Il avait sûrement dû les entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Fait étrange, bien que ses jambes et une bonne partie de son abdomen en fussent prisonnières, il ne les sentait pas. Peu importait, il fallait absolument qu'il se dégage.

Le soldat tâtonna le sol devant lui à la recherche d'aspérités qu'il pourrait utiliser. Une fois que ses doigts furent bien agrippés, il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, se doutant toutefois que cette façon de faire ne lui permettrait pas de s'extraire des décombres. Il ne fut donc pas étonné, après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, de ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Lorsque ses ongles commencèrent à se décoller, il abandonna cette solution, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

Il fallait de changer de tactique. S'il ne pouvait se tirer hors des gravats, alors il les soulèverait.

Mobilisant alors toute l'énergie de son corps, il poussa et se redressa centimètre par centimètre. Tandis que le bruit caractéristique du métal raclant la pierre se faisait entendre, il perçut une légère gêne au niveau de son buste. Une fois à quatre pattes, il s'arrêta et verrouilla ses muscles.

Il ne fallait à aucun prix céder sous le poids des débris.

Avec un grognement, il s'obligea à repousser totalement ses entraves qui retombèrent au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Enfin dégagé, il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il amortit sa chute comme il le put afin d'éviter que son crâne ne heurte la pierre.

À nouveau à terre, il jugea plus prudent de s'asseoir le temps pour lui de rassembler ses idées.

Comme tous ses muscles semblaient réticents à fonctionner correctement, Livaï entreprit de leur rendre leur souplesse. Il commença par enrouler les épaules, mais ce simple mouvement déclencha une série de pincements désagréables au niveau de son buste. Il baissa les yeux pour en déterminer la cause.

Plusieurs fragments de bois et de tôle rouillée étaient enfoncés dans son thorax et son dos n'avait sans doute pas été épargné. Son visage prit une expression de démence lorsqu'il avisa deux blessures plus importantes que les autres. Son esprit se demanda furtivement laquelle allait le faire le plus souffrir.

Était-ce la tige de métal qui lui transperçait le ventre de part en part ?

Ou ce fragment d'acier qui s'était fiché directement dans son cœur ?

La question s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il empoigna fermement le morceau planté dans son organe vital qu'il retira d'un geste sec.

Aucune douleur ne se manifesta.

Ni au niveau de son torse ni au niveau de sa main qu'il venait d'écorcher.

Il fit de même avec les autres débris, se contorsionnant à l'extrême pour attraper ceux qui lui criblaient le dos. Pour finir, il saisit à deux mains la barre et l'ôta dans un bruit écœurant.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et examina plus attentivement ses blessures. Elles étaient larges et profondes, mais ne saignaient pas. Et pour cause, le contenu de ses veines s'était déjà déversé sur le sol du hangar en une flaque de matière sombre.

Il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il effleura du bout du doigt le trou qui lui perforait le ventre.

Quand il retira la main, une lueur bleutée était apparue sur les bords de la plaie. Étrangement, cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il la regarda s'étendre jusqu'à combler totalement l'orifice. Puis elle s'évanouit, laissant à la place une sorte de cristal facetté comme du diamant. Cette lumière jaillit également de ses autres blessures, les colmatant une à une. Puis les extrémités de la silice commencèrent à s'effriter pour glisser sur sa peau comme de la poussière.

Les entailles avaient complètement cicatrisé : il n'en restait aucune trace.

Le caporal se mit alors debout et inspecta son matériel.

Son équipement tridimensionnel avait été broyé dans sa chute. Complètement hors d'usage, il ne prit pas la peine de le récupérer. Son pantalon était déchiré à certains endroits, mais rien de dramatique, au contraire de sa veste et de sa chemise qui n'étaient plus que deux lambeaux de tissus. Il les abandonna là.

Il passa les mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux et prit soudain conscience de l'aspect déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. La vision de ses paumes maculées de sang séché déclencha un rire nerveux. La prochaine étape serait de se débarrasser de la saleté dont il était couvert.

Il se retourna, monta sur les gravats et se positionna sous l'ouverture. D'un bon, il sauta à travers et atterrit lourdement sur la tôle qui plia sous son poids.

Accroupi, Livaï observa les environs.

Le mur Rose était à une dizaine de rues au nord et il distingua quelques sentinelles qui faisaient leur ronde, points minuscules en haut des remparts. Mais la muraille n'était pas sa priorité.

Face à lui, une rivière s'écoulait, il s'agissait de celle qui traversait le district de Trost. Il s'y rendit sans attendre, se déplaçant de toit en toit.

Malgré sa température glaciale, le caporal s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Quand il fut totalement immergé, il frotta vigoureusement sa peau et ses cheveux, diluant le sang qui opacifia le liquide qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il emplit ses poumons d'air frais. Ces derniers le brûlèrent comme s'il respirait pour la première fois. Il repoussa alors ses mèches noires qui lui dégoulinaient devant les yeux. Satisfait de ses ablutions, il remonta vers la rive. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire disparaître les taches sur son pantalon.

Dès qu'il fut propre, il se colla à la berge et, sans sortir de l'eau, remonta le courant en direction du mur. La rivière étant canalisée, les bords du chenal le dissimuleraient parfaitement à la vue des gardes.

Arrivé au pied de l'imposant édifice, il remonta sur la terre ferme et se mit à courir. Il longea le rempart jusqu'à être assez éloigné de la ville et se mettre ainsi hors de vue des soldats. Il commença alors à escalader le mur en s'aidant des rares interstices, gagna rapidement le sommet. Il franchit le chemin de ronde en quelques enjambées puis sauta dans le vide sans une once d'hésitation. La chute était vertigineuse, mais il atterrit souplement sur le sol. Il se redressa et reprit sa course en direction du bataillon comme si les prouesses physiques dont il venait de faire preuve n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel.

Pendant près d'une heure, Livaï traversa pâturages, champs et bosquets en évitant soigneusement les zones peuplées. Ses pas, martelant le sol avec la régularité d'un métronome, semblaient savoir exactement où l'emmener afin d'éviter toute rencontre incongrue, humaine ou animale. Un soldat ordinaire aurait mis toute la nuit pour rejoindre le bataillon, mais il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres à parcourir.

Il fit finalement une halte au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait quelques habitations. La gorge sèche, il hésita un instant puis décida de se rendre au hameau. Généralement, ce genre de petit village disposait d'une pompe à eau sur leur grande place. De plus, il savait que c'était l'un des derniers bourgs qu'il croiserait sur son chemin. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion pour se rafraîchir.

Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, Livaï se rendit au centre du village où la population dormait à poings fermés. Pas même un aboiement ne troublait la quiétude. De peur d'ameuter tout le quartier, il fut d'abord réticent à actionner le levier qui lui permettrait de tirer de l'eau, mais la soif était devenue trop intense. La tête sous le jet, il but de longues gorgées jusqu'à ce que son estomac devienne douloureux. Revigoré, il ne perdit pas une seconde et quitta la place.

Le corps humain a cette prodigieuse capacité d'ignorer la fatigue tant que le mental ne flanche pas. C'est donc avec cette même cadence mécanique que Livaï entama les derniers kilomètres. La tête vide, il ne pensait à rien sinon à sa destination.

Il ignora totalement le pincement qui se fit sentir peu à peu dans sa poitrine. Il ne tint aucun compte de son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus court jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à haleter. Il ne fit pas attention à sa vision qui par moment se troublait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trébucha qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de s'arrêter. Il porta machinalement ses mains à son cœur tandis qu'il se pliait en deux. Il voulut reprendre sa respiration, mais n'y parvint pas.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit alors qu'il étouffait. Ce dernier lui commanda de s'asseoir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : il s'écroula dans les hautes herbes sur le bas-côté de la route.

* * *

Au bataillon d'exploration, on avait sonné le couvre-feu depuis un moment. Le bâtiment semblait désert, seul le bruit des pas d'Hanji venait troubler la quiétude des lieux. La jeune femme était tendue. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça.

Les excursions extra-muros, les expériences qu'elle réalisait et son travail au sein de la division scientifique avaient beau être excitants, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le sacrifice de ses camarades. Dans ces circonstances, elle se sentait totalement inutile…

Afin de soulager sa conscience, elle avait pris l'habitude d'annoncer personnellement aux familles la disparition de l'un de leur proche. Mais cette fois-ci serait la plus difficile de toutes, car c'était à une amie qu'elle devrait s'adresser.

Quelle que soit la teneur de leur relation, elle savait que Petra devait l'apprendre de sa bouche et non le lendemain matin lorsque la totalité du bataillon serait mise au courant.

Elle dut faire appel à toute sa force de caractère pour se rendre à la chambre numéro sept du quartier réservé aux femmes soldats, mais son courage s'évanouit lorsqu'il lui fallut frapper à la porte. Des rires parvinrent à ses oreilles et elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à y assener quelques coups.

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit, hilare, mais elle s'empressa de saluer sa supérieure quand elle la reconnut.

\- Chef d'escouade Zoë ! Un problème ?

Le silence tomba sur la pièce.

Hanji serra les poings, elle ne devait pas perdre contenance maintenant.

\- Bonsoir Claire. Je cherche Petra… Puis-je la voir ?

\- Heu… Oui. Petra !

Claire s'effaça pour laisser la place à la jeune femme. Seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short, elle frissonna quand l'air frais de couloir atteignit sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Hanji ? Même toi tu auras des ennuis si on découvre que tu te balades après le couvre-feu.

La scientifique se pinça les lèvres.

Elle attira doucement son amie hors de la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle puis elle la fit s'approcher de la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le rebord.

Petra se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'expression qu'affichait Hanji ne la rassura pas.

Elle demanda hésitante :

\- Hanji… Que se passe-t-il ?

L'officier prit alors les mains de Petra dans les siennes. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

Pour se donner du courage, elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

\- Le caporal-chef Livaï est porté disparu.

Le cœur de Petra s'arrêta de battre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et ses mains se crispèrent dans celles de son amie.

\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Nous avons entrepris des recherches pour le retrouver, mais la nuit nous est rapidement tombée dessus. Nous n'avons pas réussi à déterminer ce qui lui est arrivé…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de sa camarade. Hanji ne put que l'attirer à elle et la serrer dans ses bras pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolée…

Petra se laissa envahir par le chagrin, pleurant à s'en étouffer.

* * *

Livaï se réveilla brusquement, en nage, la respiration rapide et le cœur battant la chamade. Quel affreux cauchemar…

Il mit un certain temps à se calmer. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il réalisa que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

Assis dans un lit aux draps en coton et aux lourdes couvertures de laine, une forte odeur de fleurs et d'aromates imprégnait l'air. Une faible lumière était produite par un petit poêle placé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il leva les yeux au plafond et constata que les plantes à l'origine de ces effluves y avaient été accrochées. La mansarde n'était pas très grande et comportait peu de meubles, mais les petites décorations apportées çà et là lui indiquèrent que le propriétaire des lieux vivait ici depuis un certain temps déjà.

Il essaya de se lever, mais un vertige le prit et il dut se rasseoir aussitôt. Il réalisa alors qu'on l'avait dévêtu, chercha ses affaires du regard, mais ne les trouva pas.

Soudain, ses sens en alerte le prévinrent que quelqu'un s'approchait. Le caporal parcourut de nouveau la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une arme potentielle.

Ne trouvant rien, il se plaça dans un coin du lit, se ramassa sur lui-même en serrant les poings, prêt à bondir sur le premier assaillant venu.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et laissa pénétrer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années tenant un plateau sur lequel reposaient un bol de soupe, un quignon de pain et une tasse de thé.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ! Tant mieux ! Vous allez pouvoir manger tant que c'est chaud ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté de Livaï et tira la chaise qui reposait contre le mur opposé et s'y assit. L'homme avait une expression joviale et ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'attitude défensive qu'avait adoptée le soldat.

Son grand sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres une seule seconde.

Le caporal finit par se détendre et jeta un œil à la nourriture qui lui sembla délicieuse. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il ne se fit pas prier pour entamer son repas.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu l'appétit !

Livaï s'interrompit, releva le nez de son assiette et fixa du regard son hôte.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, plongeant à nouveau la cuillère dans la soupe.

\- Et bien… Je rentrais chez moi après avoir fait ma tournée de livraison. Je fabrique des savons et crèmes pour la noblesse, dit-il en désignant les plantes du doigt. Ma jument était fatiguée alors je la faisais marcher d'un pas tranquille, la pauvre bête se fait vieille… Bref. Je venais de passer le bourg de Liès quand je vous ai aperçu du haut de ma charrette, étendu dans le fossé. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai essayé de vous réveiller, mais impossible de vous faire émerger. Alors je vous ai ramené chez moi.

\- Et où sommes-nous exactement ?

\- À environ cinq kilomètres à l'est du bataillon, en pleine campagne. Il n'y a que mes champs autour de la maison. La plus proche habitation est à deux kilomètres au sud.

Livaï, qui avait englouti la soupe et le pain, prit la tasse dans ses mains et se rassit plus confortablement sur le lit. Il souffla dessus avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

\- Et mes vêtements ?

\- Vous étiez déjà à moitié nu quand je vous ai trouvé. Le reste était trop abîmé alors je les ai jetés. Je n'ai gardé que vos bottes que j'ai astiquées et que j'ai laissées en bas. Je vous donnerai quelque chose pour que vous puissiez rentrer.

Le soldat se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour le remercier, continuant à siroter son breuvage.

Il s'arrêta soudain de le boire, intrigué. Il s'imprégna à nouveau de ses arômes qui lui étaient familiers.

\- Vous avez remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous buvez ce thé.

Dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Le thé, la gentillesse, le visage jovial et les yeux rieurs…

\- Vous êtes le père de Petra Ral.

\- Et vous le caporal Livaï si je ne m'abuse. Ma fille parle souvent de vous dans ses lettres…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le piano qui était au fond de la pièce. Il joua deux notes et ce fut suffisant pour constater que l'instrument était totalement désaccordé.

\- Ma femme était une grande pianiste très prisée de la haute société. Petra passait la plupart de son temps avec sa mère, à assister aux cours de musique qu'elle donnait aux gosses de riche et à jouer pour le simple plaisir. Elle a un vrai don, vous savez… Je pensais qu'elle en ferait également son métier, mais quand ma femme est morte, Petra s'est coupée peu à peu du monde, s'enfermant dans son chagrin. Elle a totalement délaissé le piano après ça. Puis un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait rejoindre l'armée. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu lui traverser l'esprit à ce moment-là, et vous pensez bien que j'ai tout fait pour l'en dissuader, mais vous la connaissez ! Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête !

La raison de Petra, Livaï la connaissait. Le souvenir de ce premier moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble lui revint en mémoire et les paroles de Petra semblèrent résonner à nouveau à ses oreilles. Il lui apparut alors que la jeune femme ne lui avait peut-être pas tout révélé et c'était mieux ainsi, il y a des choses qu'il faut garder pour soi.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par son interlocuteur qui joua quelques notes supplémentaires.

\- Au final, je suis heureux qu'elle ne m'ait pas écouté. Avec vous, et ses camarades du bataillon, elle est redevenue ce qu'elle était. Ma petite fille chérie…

\- Elle vous manque.

\- Oui, répondit-il mélancoliquement. Et je ferais un piètre père si ce n'était pas le cas ! Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé. N'est-ce pas ?

Livaï acquiesça avant de se lever.

\- Monsieur Ral, merci pour votre aide, mais il faut vraiment que je rentre au bataillon à présent. Alors si vous pouviez…

\- Oh oui ! Bien sûr !

L'homme s'agita et sortit de la commode qui se trouvait derrière lui un pantalon et un pull en laine aux mailles larges.

\- Tenez !

Livaï le remercia une nouvelle fois et enfila les vêtements, trop grand pour lui bien entendu.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- J'insiste ! Au moins jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Ça sera plus rapide comme ça. Je vais préparer ma charrette, je vous attends dehors.

Le père de Petra sortit de la pièce telle une tornade.

Livaï ne put retenir un petit rire. Décidément, les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats !

* * *

Hanji quitta son amie à regret, elle aurait voulu mieux la consoler, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire de plus n'aurait apaisé le chagrin de Petra. Après s'être calmée comme elle le pouvait, la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés retourna directement dans sa chambre, passa devant ses colocataires sans un mot et alla se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer son mal-être.

Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle recommença à pleurer silencieusement. Son cœur était en miette, aucune pensée ne semblait vouloir traverser son esprit vide sinon qu'elle refusait de croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

Chacune à leur tour, ses camarades regagnèrent leurs lits respectifs, les lampes à pétrole furent éteintes et le silence régna rapidement dans la pièce. Elle entendit leurs respirations s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'elles rejoignaient le monde des rêves, mais Petra, elle, était incapable de s'endormir.

Elle resta à fixer le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, les larmes s'en échappant sans qu'elle puisse ni les retenir, ni même les arrêter. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta ainsi avant de se lever, de sortir un bougeoir de sa table de chevet et de quitter la chambre sans un bruit.

Elle gratta une allumette contre le mur en pierre et alluma la mèche de son petit bout de chandelle.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Petra se dirigea vers l'aile principale du bâtiment et monta un à un les étages pour finalement s'arrêter devant la porte des appartements de son caporal.

L'angoisse au ventre, elle n'hésita pourtant pas une seconde.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, la faible lumière de sa bougie projeta les ombres des meubles qui prirent, l'espace d'une seconde, un aspect effrayant. Son cœur se serra encore davantage quand elle constata que Livaï ne s'y trouvait effectivement pas, rendant sa disparition bien réelle.

Elle porta son regard sur la chambre et, doucement, commença à réaliser qu'elle ne le verrait plus assis à son bureau, travaillant à rédiger la paperasse administrative qu'il détestait faire. Qu'elle ne le verrait plus déployer sa furie maniaque toutes les semaines. Qu'elle ne verrait plus sa grâce et sa force au combat. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui apporter son thé…

Petra déposa doucement son lumignon sur la commode avant de s'approcher du lit et de s'y asseoir. Hébétée, elle fixa la pièce encore un moment puis attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle serra fortement contre sa poitrine. Elle y enfouit la tête, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de Livaï dont le coussin était imprégné.

Puis, elle se laissa basculer sur le côté et se mit en position fœtale. Elle se recroquevilla encore davantage et laissa à nouveau échapper de gros sanglots, plus profonds cette fois.

* * *

Privé de son équipement tridimensionnel, Livaï dut escalader la gouttière du quartier général afin de pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment par le toit. S'il était passé par une porte ou par une fenêtre, il se serait fait prendre et aurait dû répondre aux questions d'Erwin, ce dont il était incapable pour le moment.

Quand il arriva devant sa chambre, une lueur vacillante filtrait de sous la porte. Il laissa un soupir d'amusement franchir ses lèvres et un fin sourire y apparut.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'attendre.

En ayant préalablement redonné à son visage l'air indifférent qui le caractérisait, le caporal pénétra sans ménagement dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Petra allongée sur son lit, les yeux rouges et bouffis, le fixant avec hébétude.

Il croisa les bras et prit une attitude sévère.

\- Ne me dis pas qu't'as passé toute la nuit ici, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Petra se redressa doucement tandis que Livaï avançait un peu plus vers le centre de la pièce et fourrait les mains dans ses poches. Était-elle en train de rêver ?

\- Et qui t'as dit que tu pouvais squatter mon plumard ?

En prononçant cette phrase, la jeune femme vit l'espace d'une seconde les traits du soldat se modifier pour prendre cette expression si particulière qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il la taquinait.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

\- Caporal…

D'un bon, elle s'élança vers lui et l'enlaça. Livaï qui ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction dut reculer d'un pas pour conserver son équilibre.

Qu'il n'apprécie guère ce geste, Petra n'en avait que faire. Il était là, elle ne le laisserait plus partir.

Constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle finit par placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Hé ! Doucement les familiarités tu veux. Lâche-moi.

Mais elle ne fit que resserrer sa prise, réduisant à néant l'espace qui restait entre eux.

Livaï put sentir le soulagement envahir le corps de sa subordonnée, sa respiration se calmer et, avec un soupir résigné, il répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme en enserrant ses épaules pour la coller encore davantage contre lui.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi avant que Petra ne s'écarte, prise d'un soudain fou rire qui se mélangea à ses sanglots qui n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Tout le mal-être qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de la nuit s'échappait sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en empêcher.

Elle prit la parole d'une voix euphorique :

\- Vous… Vous être vraiment là ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai… J'ai vraiment cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais ! Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Quelqu'un sait que vous êtes en vie ? Erwin. Vous avez prévenu le major Erwin ? Il faut lui dire que vous êtes sain et sau…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que Livaï, en passant sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, l'avait attirée à lui. Pour la seconde fois, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Prise par surprise, Petra en resta figée.

Le caporal rompit le contact rapidement et plongea son regard d'acier dans les grands yeux de sa subordonnée.

\- Erwin attendra.

Puis, après avoir essuyé les larmes de la jeune femme avec ses pouces, il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- Assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ?

Livaï laissa son nez frôler la joue de Petra tandis qu'il revenait vers sa bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau. La pression qu'il exerça sur les lèvres de la jeune femme était plus forte que lors du baiser précédent. Il fut également plus succinct. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter.

Il la regarda.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

Petra se jeta au cou du caporal et elle l'emprisonna de ses bras tandis qu'elle reprenait possession ses lèvres, avec avidité cette fois.

Ce dernier en profita pour replacer une main derrière sa tête. L'autre descendit le long de sa taille et alla se loger dans le creux de ses reins. Elle ne pouvait plus s'éloigner.

Pourtant, chacun d'eux se mit au défi d'échapper à l'autre.

Ils s'esquivaient, s'évitaient, reculaient pour mieux se retrouver. Une morsure, un coup de langue…

Et bien vite, un désire plus impérieux les envahit.

L'heure n'était plus au jeu.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Livaï s'accroupit, saisit les jambes de Petra. Il la souleva, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle stabilisa cette nouvelle position en se redressant et en nouant ses pieds. En deux enjambées, il fut près du lit où il la laissa tomber avant de venir se positionner sur elle et de l'immobiliser.

Ses yeux ambrés brûlant comme de la braise, Petra fixa son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Elle resserra sa prise sur les hanches du caporal et l'attira à elle dans une invitation silencieuse.

Un sourire franc apparut sur les lèvres du soldat. Il se pencha en avant et put enfin pleinement goûter la saveur des lèvres de la jeune femme en capturant sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux.

Leurs gestes n'avaient rien de doux, rien de sensuel. Le besoin irrépressible de posséder l'autre ne leur permettait pas d'être tendres. Le souffle court, Petra glissa avec empressement ses mains sous le pull de l'homme de ses rêves tandis que ce dernier embrassait et mordillait son cou.

Elle commença à remonter les mains, suivant la courbe de ses abdominaux, mais cela n'allait pas assez vite au goût de Livaï qui se redressa pour retirer lui-même le vêtement encombrant.

Il plaça ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Petra et releva quelque peu son débardeur. Il se pencha, embrassa son ventre du bout des lèvres et lécha son nombril. Il la tenait fermement et grand bien lui avait pris, car elle se mit à se débattre. Il en déduisit qu'il devait la chatouiller, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant.

Puis, Livaï retira totalement le morceau de tissu qui les séparait encore.

Il ne lui laissa pas ramener ses bras. Maintenant ses poignets prisonniers d'une main ferme au-dessus de sa tête, il redescendit vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

De sa langue, il traça une ligne de son coude jusqu'à l'aisselle, arrachant son premier gémissement à Petra depuis le début des préliminaires. Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre comme une gamine qui venait de faire une bêtise.

Non, elle ne devait laisser aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Personne ne devait les entendre.

Livaï le savait également, mais, content de son petit effet, il ne put se retenir de sourire.

Du bout des doigts, il commença à explorer les seins qui s'offraient à lui. Il en traça les contours, suivit leurs courbes dans des caresses légères comme s'il avait utilisé une plume. La pression qu'il exerçait s'intensifia rapidement. Il malaxa, mordilla, lécha, suça les mamelons sans laisser un instant de répit à leur propriétaire. Un cri faillit lui échapper lorsqu'elle sentit les dents du caporal la mordre sur l'intérieur du sein avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'assoie sur son ventre.

Ne sachant que penser de ce geste, elle le regarda passer le doigt sur la trace laissée par ses mâchoires et, comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, il murmura :

\- Tu m'appartiens maintenant…

Comme un gosse le ferait avec son jouet préféré, Livaï venait de lui imposer sa marque.

Son cœur se gonfla : elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Elle le lui signifia avec un mouvement du bassin, il comprit aussitôt.

Il la relâcha et se releva totalement pour retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il portait puis finit de déshabiller sa partenaire.

Livaï se réinstalla, capturant les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que leurs corps nus entraient en contact pour la première fois.

Haletant, il rompit le baiser et força Petra à le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il se positionnait. Il voulait voir son visage quand il la prendrait.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra avec toutes les précautions dont il était capable, elle ferma les yeux et se cambra de plaisir. Il ne vit aucune douleur passer sur ses traits et ne sentit aucune résistance. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la première expérience sexuelle de sa subordonnée, il en avait maintenant la confirmation. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait y aller avec moins de retenue.

Il intensifia le mouvement, encore et encore...

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leurs limites à présent, Livaï dut même se retenir de lâcher quelques exclamations d'extases, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Soudain, Petra s'agrippa au dos du caporal et le griffa au niveau des omoplates jusqu'au sang.

Cette douleur vivre lui fit perdre le contrôle et, dans un râle sourd, Livaï se libéra avant de s'écrouler sur sa partenaire, complètement épuisé.

Petra referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

L'oreille collée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, il entendait clairement les battements rapides de son cœur. Leurs respirations se synchronisèrent et ils reprirent leur souffle ensemble.

Livaï, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre face à lui, fixait l'horizon, profitant pleinement de cette chaleur et de ces bras qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.

Le soleil apparut d'un coup au-dessus de la forêt et les inonda de sa lumière.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Petra : elle s'était endormie.

* * *

C'est à contrecœur que Livaï réveilla Petra en passant la main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme se tortilla sous la caresse puis s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Pas longtemps, mais le jour est déjà levé. Il serait plus prudent que tu regagnes ta chambre maintenant. Sinon on risque de se faire prendre.

\- « On » ?

\- Ben oui « on ». Encore des doutes après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en se redressant et en embrassant le caporal.

Ce dernier se fit violence pour ne pas approfondir le baiser au risque de perdre tout contrôle.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu partes, murmura-t-il en rompant le contact.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Petra se détacha complètement de lui et se rhabilla rapidement.

\- Il va falloir la jouer discret sur ce coup. La hiérarchie apprécie moyennement les relations officier/subordonné. Notre attitude l'un envers l'autre ne doit absolument pas changer.

\- Qui aurait cru que vous auriez peur pour votre carrière !

\- C'est pour la tienne que je m'inquiète, idiote.

\- Oh vous savez, moi, tant que je suis à vos côtés, ma carrière je m'en tape.

Livaï se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de Petra. Il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains, déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le haut de sa pommette puis posa son front contre le sien.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens alors… File ! conclut-il en donnant une petite claque sur les fesses de Petra qui poussa un petit cri sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle s'exécuta, mais alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir et qu'elle allait refermer la porte, Livaï l'interpella :

\- Hé Petra !

Elle suspendit son geste et attendit la suite de la phrase.

\- Reviens quand tu veux.

À ces mots, Petra rentra dans la pièce et verrouilla derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Livaï, son visage affichait un sourire complice. Puis elle se justifia :

\- On a bien cinq minutes non ?

\- Cinq minutes c'est pas assez.

\- Ben dix alors.

* * *

Chaque matin, à huit heures précises, le major Erwin Smith tenait une rapide réunion avec ses officiers afin d'établir les ordres de mission pour la journée du lendemain.

Après le départ de Petra, le caporal Livaï avait dû se presser pour ne pas y arriver en retard, mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, il le trouva vide.

Il décida d'attendre ses camarades. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'impatience commençait à le gagner quand Erwin pénétra en trombe dans la pièce, suivi de près par les autres gradés.

Parlant avec fougue, le major tentait d'organiser les recherches pour retrouver Livaï. Il se figea lorsqu'il réalisa que son soldat, porté disparu depuis la veille, était adossé à la fenêtre du fond. Les bras croisés, Livaï affichait une expression d'ennui profond que le major n'eut aucun mal à interpréter.

« T'es en retard ».

Stupéfait, comme le reste de ses hommes, Erwin mit un certain temps à accepter la présence du caporal alors qu'il se trouvait bel et bien face à lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Après tout, n'est-il pas le meilleur soldat de l'humanité ?

\- Nanaba, reprit Erwin après un long silence. Va prévenir tout le monde que le caporal-chef est sain et sauf. Dis-leur que les recherches sont annulées et qu'ils reprennent leurs activités normales.

La jeune femme s'exécuta tandis que le major s'installait à son bureau et que le reste des officiers prenaient également place.

\- Explique-toi, ordonna Erwin.

\- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai été frappé par un déviant et il m'a assommé. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais chez un gars qui m'a dit m'avoir trouvé au bord de la route dans les vapes. Je suppose que le coup a affecté ma mémoire immédiate, car j'ai aucune foutue idée de comment j'ai fait pour repasser le mur. Après quoi, je suis rentré.

Erwin soupira, il aurait aimé avoir plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait pertinemment que Livaï ne les lui donnerait pas. Il était certain que sa fierté de combattant venait d'en prendre un coup lorsqu'il avait avoué s'être fait avoir par un titan.

\- Tu es passé à l'infirmerie ?

Le panel d'expression du caporal n'était pas très large, mais Erwin avait appris à connaître et à interpréter chaque variation, aussi subtile soit-elle. Aussi, le regard du soldat répondit pour lui.

\- Bien, tu vas commencer par aller te faire examiner. Ensuite, je te laisse la journée de repos. Hanji, je compte sur toi pour qu'il suive ces directives à la lettre.

Le major avait à peine terminé sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Maintenant, tout le monde dehors.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent, mais Erwin retint Livaï un instant.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal de bonnes recrues cette année. Notamment une de la 104ème. Mikasa Ackerman. Tu connais ?

\- Jamais entendu parler.

Le major fit un signe de la main et Livaï quitta le bureau. En sortant, il croisa l'homme qu'Erwin attendait : le commandant des brigades spéciales, Naile Dork. Il pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné d'un soldat qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le caporal jaugeait toujours les gens qu'il rencontrait, vieille habitude des bas-fonds. Il tentait instinctivement de cerner leur personnalité, de mettre à jour leurs desseins secrets et cela au cours des instants qui suivaient leur rencontre. Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que la première impression qu'il avait d'eux était toujours assez proche de la vérité.

Grand et élancé, le soldat ignora royalement tous les officiers qui le croisèrent, et ne répondit même pas à ceux qui le saluèrent, il se contenta de suivre Dork comme un chien de garde.

Lorsqu'il se trouva à sa hauteur, le soldat tourna la tête et plongea ses grands yeux bleus cobalt dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde et continuèrent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais cela fut suffisant pour troubler Livaï.

Pourtant, le caporal n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider d'un simple regard, ni même à se laisser intimider tout court.

Alors, pourquoi son ventre s'était-il noué ?

Intrigué, il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait ressenti une telle sensation. Il se figea en plein milieu du couloir. Le souvenir d'une raclée monumentale qu'il avait reçue pour avoir volé de la nourriture dans les réserves d'un des gangs de la cité souterraine lui revient en mémoire. Il était encore petit à l'époque, mais il n'avait jamais oublié le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait envahi pendant que les coups des hommes pleuvaient sur son corps.

Il releva la tête, il venait de mettre le doigt dessus.

Cet homme était fort. Dangereux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçu furtivement le regard bleu du soldat tandis que les battants de la porte du bureau d'Erwin de refermaient sur lui.

Un petit cri strident poussé par Hanji le ramena à la réalité.

\- Hé binoclarde ! J'peux savoir pourquoi tu viens d'agresser mes tympans ?

En une enjambée, elle se rapprocha du caporal, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le secoua comme un prunier.

Livaï l'obligea à le lâcher, il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé cette question.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

La scientifique était visiblement entrée dans un état d'excitation tel qu'on ne pouvait plus la stopper. Comme lorsqu'elle venait de capturer un nouveau titan.

\- Attend ! se calma-t-elle d'un coup. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

\- Non.

\- Tristan Kleiner ça te dit rien ?

Devant son manque de réaction total, sa camarade continua sur sa lancée :

\- Le meilleur soldat des brigades spéciales que Dork emmène partout avec lui pour montrer que lui aussi il a des soldats forts et compétents ?

\- En gros, il est là pour se pavaner et emmerder Erwin.

\- Argh, non ! Il est vraiment fort je t'assure ! En fait, c'est le même que toi, en plus grand, plus beau et plus sociable. Le gars parfait quoi !

\- En plus sociable ! Un vrai snob oui ! Il était tellement droit que j'ai cru qu'il avait un balai dans le cul.

\- Non ! Ça, c'est juste parce qu'il est en service ! J'te jure qu'il est super sympa en vrai, après quelques verres dans le nez.

Livaï ne répondit rien sur le coup et dévisagea Hanji un moment.

\- Tu craques complètement pour lui, laissa-t-il tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua-t-elle tout en se détournant pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Mais bien sûr, commenta Livaï.

Puis il partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

La scientifique commença à le regarder s'éloigner avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

La nouvelle du retour du caporal avait été accueillie avec soulagement par les troupes. Chacun se réjouit, y alla de son petit commentaire, et l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur le bataillon depuis la nuit dernière se dissipa comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Malgré ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil, Petra était rayonnante.

Auruo la regardait s'affairer à préparer du thé, qu'elle servit à tous les soldats qui étaient sous les ordres de Livaï. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait accompagné de bonbons au miel que son père fabriquait pour « fêter l'événement ».

Il la remercia pour le breuvage et, tout en continuant à l'observer, se perdit dans ses pensées.

Sa gentillesse touchait tout le monde et leur mettait du baume au cœur. Il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il s'était mis à apprécier la jeune femme un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il lui semblait que, peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre grâce à leurs chamailleries bonnes enfants.

Tout en buvant sa tasse, il ne quitta pas Petra des yeux. Pourtant, le thé lui sembla plus amer que d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, elle discutait avec tout le monde, riait pour un rien.

Aujourd'hui, son grand sourire étirait ses lèvres sans jamais les quitter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Aujourd'hui, sa joie de vivre était débordante, communicatrice.

Aujourd'hui…

Puis soudain, cela lui apparut comme une évidence.

Petra était tout simplement heureuse. Elle ne se forçait pas à être joyeuse comme elle le faisait si souvent pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Et il n'avait joué aucun rôle dans ce bonheur qui irradiait d'elle telle une lumière aveuglante.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse tandis qu'il essayait de dominer sa jalousie.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Mes chers amis, à vos claviers : j'attends vos louanges !

*une petite voix murmure à mon oreille*

Hein ?

*la petite voix répète*

N'importe quoi ! Je ne supplie pas mes lecteurs pour qu'ils me laissent une review.  
Ils en laissent s'ils en ont envie !  
Et puis d'ailleurs, qui lit le blabla en début et en fin de chapitre ? ^^

J'espère que le chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'il vous a plu ou à défaut diverti.  
Merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Rêve ou réalité ?

Salut la compagnie !

Oui je sais, je suis incorrigible...  
Je vous promets le chapitre 4 en août et je le sors seulement en octobre...  
Le chapitre 5 est déjà bien avancé, j'espère le sortir plus rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rendons à maître Hajime Isayama ce qui lui appartient. Mais je garde Bart, Melly et Tristan. Ils sont à moi après tout ;)

**Remerciements** :

Un grand merci à mon amoureux qui a pratiquement co-écrit ce chapitre avec moi.

Thlaew et Darklapin : Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est vrai que je vous ai souvent dit « je vais essayer de le publier ce weekend », ben cette fois-ci c'est fait !

Chloe : Merci ! Et un peu de patience, c'est pour bientôt ;)

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris mon histoire !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 - Rêve ou réalité ?**_

* * *

À chacune de ses expirations, la condensation opacifiait les verres des lunettes d'Hanji rendant sa visibilité quasi nulle. La neige tombait à gros flocons sur Trost depuis quelques heures et progresser à travers la ville était devenu malaisé. Habituellement, les rues de celle-ci étaient bien éclairées, mais aujourd'hui, la lumière des réverbères lui parvenait à peine. Elle baissa quelques instants sa grosse écharpe de laine pour souffler sur ses doigts avant de la replacer sur son nez.

Le froid de cette nuit de mi-décembre était glacial et l'hiver promettait d'être rude.

Pourtant, la gaieté de la scientifique était à son paroxysme : elle avait réussi à convaincre une bonne partie de son escouade, ainsi que quelques membres de celle de Livaï, de l'accompagner dans sa sortie nocturne. Fait remarquable, le caporal-chef en personne s'était joint à eux. Sa présence en leur compagnie était un véritable tour de force et contribuait à l'engouement général. Elle avait senti que les soldats avaient besoin de se distraire et en fut convaincue lorsque certains d'entre eux se mirent à jouer dans la neige comme des gosses. Erd et Gunther avaient même attaqué sournoisement Auruo et Petra qui ne se firent pas prier pour répliquer dans l'instant. Le jeu avait rapidement tourné en bataille rangée que Livaï dut stopper à grand renfort de menaces de corvées.

Souriant à cette démonstration d'enthousiasme, la scientifique remercia mentalement Erwin de leur avoir donné ces quelques heures de liberté. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ce dernier était plus enclin à accorder des soirées de permission à ses soldats depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur château pour emménager dans une caserne aux abords de la ville.

Le bataillon d'exploration avait toujours été le mouton noir au sein des autres corps de l'armée. L'état-major cherchait depuis longtemps un moyen de mettre un terme aux dépenses inutiles qu'il engendrait comme les réapprovisionnements d'une base éloignée des lignes de circulations ou encore les longues distances que les troupes devaient parcourir avant de pourvoir franchir le mur. Ils envisageaient de rapatrier le siège du bataillon à Trost et la décision finale fut prise au début de l'été dernier, peu après la mésaventure de Livaï.

Avec sa petite troupe, Hanji comptait bien profiter pleinement de cette virée nocturne et ce ne serait pas les caprices de la météo qui entamerait sa bonne humeur.

Quoiqu'avançant péniblement dans la neige, la jeune femme se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bar qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle l'avait déniché par hasard alors qu'elle flânait dans les rues.

À l'intérieur, tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde s'appréciait et c'est sans aucune retenue qu'ils buvaient, riaient, dansaient ensemble. Hanji y avait trouvé une seconde famille et elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

Lorsqu'enfin les soldats arrivèrent devant le troquet, Hanji jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Puis, elle emplit ses poumons d'air frais une dernière fois avant de pousser les portes de l'établissement sans délicatesse.

\- Salut bande d'ivrognes ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en prenant bien soin de laisser pénétrer le froid hivernal dans la salle.

L'espace d'un moment, le temps semblait avoir arrêté sa course. Puis les protestations fusèrent.

La plupart des clients attrapèrent le premier objet à portée de main pour lui lancer dessus alors que les autres s'indignaient de son comportement, car elle laissait s'échapper leur précieuse chaleur.

\- Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué !

Elle pénétra finalement à l'intérieur, suivi de près par le reste de ses camarades. Tous se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs manteaux mouillés et de la neige qui collait à leurs bottes. La scientifique secoua la tête, faisant tomber les flocons qui s'étaient déposés sur ses cheveux, et accrocha son caban à un des crochets encore libre du mur de l'entrée.

Non loin d'elle se trouvait une petite table où plusieurs hommes étaient assis. Le plus costaud d'entre eux l'interpella :

\- Hey binoclarde ! Tu viens prendre un verre avec nous ?

Hanji se retourna vers ses compagnons comme pour chercher leur approbation et c'est sur Livaï que son attention se fixa. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait appris à interpréter ses silences et ses regards insistants. Celui-ci signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à les laisser en plan. Mais comme à son habitude, la jeune femme n'en fit qu'à sa tête et c'est avec une moue d'excuse qu'elle se dirigea vers la table où on l'invitait.

\- Pousse-toi Stan ! J'arrive !

À peine fut-elle attablée qu'une chope de bière apparut entre ses mains. Elle en saisit l'anse et trinqua vigoureusement avec ses amis, faisant déborder l'alcool des verres, inondant ainsi la table.

\- Elle manque pas d'air celle-là, commenta Livaï excédé par les manières de l'officier. Elle nous traîne ici de force et nous abandonne à peine arrivé.

Le caporal balaya la salle du regard à la recherche d'une table libre.

Dans ce genre d'endroit, on s'attend à voir le bar face à l'entrée, mais il n'en était rien. Il se trouvait à droite, juste après un escalier barré qui menait à une galerie. Cette dernière faisait le tour de la pièce et terminait de l'autre côté par un autre escalier identique. Au fond de la pièce trônaient un piano et quatre chaises devant un large emplacement vide qui ne pouvait être qu'une piste de danse. Les tables avaient été disposées dans le peu d'espace qu'il restait. Pratiquement accolées les unes aux autres, on passait difficilement entre elles.

Livaï en repéra finalement une dans un coin retiré et alla s'y asseoir sans demander son reste. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les membres de son escouade qui ne connaissaient personne d'autre dans l'établissement. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de ceux d'Hanji qui s'étaient déjà mêlés aux autres clients.

Il repensa alors au moment où la scientifique l'avait invité. Bien entendu, il avait immédiatement décliné l'offre. Il détestait ce genre d'ambiance.

Ce sur quoi, Petra était venue le trouver et lui avait simplement dit :

« J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte un peu ensemble. »

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup à insister pour qu'il change d'avis.

Même si le terme « ensemble » signifiait se retrouver avec deux escouades, Livaï n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Leur relation n'avait rien de normal. En public, ils étaient le caporal et sa subordonnée. Pas de favoritisme, pas de gestes attentionnés, pas de sourires tendres.

Simplement deux personnes qui travaillaient ensemble.

Dès lors, tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à Petra sans les trahir, il y consentait de bon gré.

Livaï en était à sa deuxième pinte lorsque les musiciens prirent place.

Dès qu'ils se mirent à jouer, la clientèle s'ébranla et, tel un véritable raz-de-marée, hommes et femmes envahirent la piste de danse.

Dans l'agitation, Petra vint se placer derrière lui et sans le regarder demanda à voix basse :

\- Vous ne dansez pas, caporal ?

\- J'aime pas ça.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Donc vous savez danser. Intéressant.

\- Erwin m'a obligé à apprendre... pour ces stupides bals.

À ces mots, Petra dut retenir son hilarité et préféra s'éloigner avant d'y céder.

Livaï la suivit des yeux.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bar quand Auruo s'approcha d'elle. Il sembla au caporal qu'il essayait de l'inviter à danser et cela se confirma lorsqu'ils rejoignirent finalement la piste.

Livaï avait remarqué que l'attitude de Bossard envers Petra avait changé. Depuis quelque temps, ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Le plus dur pour lui était de rester indifférent et de ne pas intervenir même si, par moment, il avait du mal à résister à l'irrépressible envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Envie qui justement commençait à se faire sentir.

Sans même s'en rende compte, le caporal s'était mis à chercher comment évincer l'importun lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions : Hanji venait de le bousculer en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle s'était écroulée lourdement sur une chaise avant de se laisser à moitié tomber sur son épaule, une bouteille déjà bien entamée à la main. La scientifique semblait être dans état d'ébriété avancé, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle tenta de se verser à boire, mais ne réussit qu'à inonder la table.

Livaï lui arracha le whisky des mains et l'injuria copieusement avant de lui servir quelques-unes des insultes bien senties qu'il réservait habituellement aux nouvelles recrues. Il appela une serveuse qui nettoya puis se réinstalla sans un mot. Quant à Hanji, elle s'était avachie sur son siège et sa tête reposait désormais sur le bois humide.

\- T'as pas l'air de t'amuser…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

Hanji émit un drôle de bruit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis déçue… Je pensais que pour une fois tu te serais lâché. Pourquoi tu laisses cet imbécile danser avec elle ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Petra et… 'tain c'est quoi son nom déjà ? L'autre glandu là qui sait pas aligner trois mots sans se mordre la langue.

\- Bossard.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Comme le brownie.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Hum ? Comment ça quoi ?

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est quoi quoi ?

\- Un brownie.

\- Oh ! Rien. Un gâteau.

\- Toujours à penser à la bouffe. T'es qu'un ventre sur patte.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu laisses brownie danser avec elle ?

\- Rien à branler. Elle peut bien danser avec qui elle veut.

Sans prévenir, Hanji se redressa vivement et chancela sur sa chaise comme si tout l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé jusqu'à présent venait seulement de lui monter à la tête.

Elle dut attendre un peu avant de pouvoir répliquer.

\- T'es toujours fourré avec Petra. Va pas me dire que t'en as rien à faire ! Je sais que c'est pas vrai !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Tu sais qu'elle le supporte pas !

\- Évidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui ? J'porte pas d'œillères, j'suis pas un canasson.

\- Et tu fais rien ?

\- Non. Car c'est pas à moi d'intervenir. Tant qu'y a pas harcèlement, c'est pas mes affaires. Ils sont grands, c'est leur problème.

\- T'en es sûr de ça ? Ou tu cherches à t'en convaincre ?

Livaï écarquilla les yeux à cette dernière remarque. Il chercha une réponse cinglante, mais n'en trouva pas. Il détestait quand Hanji réussissait à avoir le dernier mot.

\- Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais…

Elle prit le verre devant elle et le vida d'un trait.

\- Tu sais, t'es plutôt facile à déchiffrer comme gars. Dès qu'on aborde un sujet qui te dérange ou qui te touche d'un peu trop près, t'arrêtes de répondre. Du coup, je commence à me demander si elle te laisse vraiment indifférent notre petite Petra…

Hanji n'avait pas regardé Livaï en prononçant cette phrase, mais elle savait que le caporal s'était un peu plus muré dans son silence. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa boisson, laissant Livaï dubitatif.

Était-ce si simple de lire en lui ?

Comme pour faire écho aux sentiments que les paroles d'Hanji avaient éveillés en lui, quelques notes de piano parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Le silence s'était soudain fait alors que s'élevait un air mélancolique.

Livaï releva la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir Petra au clavier.

\- Piano ? croassa Hanji.

\- C'est sa mère. Elle le lui a appris.

La scientifique en resta bouche bée. Depuis quand le caporal en savait-il plus qu'elle au sujet de sa meilleure amie ?

Non, Petra ne le laissait décidément pas indifférent. Elle s'en réjouit.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé de jouer, toute la salle applaudit et elle salua avec un sourire gêné avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Hanji avait recommencé à parler, mais Livaï ne l'écoutait plus. Il se contentait d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation, à une table voisine, attire son attention.

\- J'te jure ! Une vraie boucherie !

Le caporal tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme complètement ivre qui venait de parler.

\- Et la police militaire ? Elle fait rien ? interrogea son interlocuteur, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Bah ! Tu parles ! Ils vont pas mettre les pieds en bas rien que pour un petit rigolo !

\- Tu sais, s'il nous débarrasse de cette racaille, ils devraient le remercier de faire leur boulot ! Et lui donner une médaille. C'est un héros ce gars !

\- Va pas croire ça ! Même s'il s'en prend qu'à des malfrats, c'est un taré ce mec. Moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il reste en dessous. Tu vois pas le carnage s'il lui prenait l'envie de remonter à la surface ! J'pense pas qu'il fasse vraiment la distinction entre gentil et méchant, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…

\- T'as p't'être raison. J'ai entendu dire qu'un gamin l'avait surpris un coup et qu'il lui avait tranché la gorge. Mais c'est qu'une rumeur.

\- Ah tu vois ! Les militaires ne nous disent pas tout ! J'suis sûr qu'ils ont étouffé cette affaire et que le gamin y est vraiment passé.

\- L'assassin des bas-fonds, hein ! commenta Hanji qui semblait également avoir épié la conversation. C'est super pompeux comme nom…

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de se redresser.

Livaï attendit la suite.

\- J'ai lu les rapports sur ce gars. S'il continue comme ça, c'est la totalité de l'armée qui va devoir y descendre pour l'attraper. Apparemment c'est une véritable anguille. Et ce qu'il laisse derrière lui, c'est jamais beau à voir… Mais je ne t'apprends rien, non ? Tu retournes assez souvent là-bas pour en savoir plus que moi.

\- J'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis six mois.

La chef d'escouade posa un regard insistant sur lui. Même s'il n'y était pas retourné depuis l'apparition du meurtrier, il en savait forcément davantage. Livaï soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Apparemment il ne s'en prendrait pas à n'importe qui. Hommes de main, trafiquants, combattants clandestins… En gros des mecs grands et baraqués avec tout dans les muscles et rien dans l'crâne. Mais il ne se gênerait pas pour éliminer également les témoins. Il aurait trucidé toute une famille, rien que parce que le patriarche se planquait derrière.

\- Un véritable psychopathe…

Livaï acquiesça et n'ajouta rien de plus. Il espérait seulement que ce taré serait bientôt arrêté. Après tout, il s'inquiétait pour Farlan et Isabel.

Le caporal replongea le nez dans son verre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas revu Petra depuis sa prestation.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Il balaya la salle du regard, mais ne la vit pas. Il se leva.

Hanji l'interpella alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner :

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Pisser. Tu veux venir me la tenir ?

\- Arf, sans façon !

Livaï revint vers l'entrée et décida de monter à l'étage pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la pièce, mais à peine avait-il atteint le pallier qu'il vit Petra assise dans un renfoncement.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Il redescendit rapidement quelques marches, se mettant ainsi hors de leur vue, et tenta d'écouter leur conversation. Mais la musique était trop forte et l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Livaï avait pris l'habitude de voir tourner des hommes autour d'elle. Avenante, Petra les attirait comme des mouches, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Elle était capable de les repousser quand il le fallait.

Cependant, il était impensable qu'il le laisse _lui_, la seule personne qui l'insupportait encore plus que Bossard, s'approcher d'elle.

Tristan Kleiner.

Il les rejoignit finalement, rester à son poste d'observation ne servait à rien.

Quand Petra le vit approcher, elle se détourna pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Elle avait pleuré.

Si c'était à cause de lui, il allait morfler !

\- Caporal-chef !

Kleiner, qui lui faisait dos jusqu'à présent, se retourna et le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre. C'était le jour et la nuit.

\- Je vous présente le capitaine Kleiner. C'est un vieil ami.

Capitaine. Ce troufion était plus gradé que lui.

\- Tristan, voici le caporal-chef Livaï.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré, précisa le membre des brigades spéciales.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Petra, essuya de son visage les larmes qu'elle avait manquées puis l'embrassa sur le haut de la pommette avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Il s'en alla, mais ne put s'empêcher de défier Livaï en lançant avant de disparaître dans l'escalier :

\- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux parler.

Le sang du soldat ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Ce coup-ci j'vais m'le faire, cracha-t-il en remontant ses manches.

\- Non ! le retint Petra en s'accrochant à son bras. Laisse-le.

\- Lâche-moi. On risque de nous voir.

\- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

\- Ma parole vous êtes jaloux caporal.

\- Jaloux ? Où tu vas chercher des âneries pareilles !

\- Et en plus vous ne savez pas mentir.

Livaï se détourna, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait raison.

Depuis quand était-il aussi susceptible ?

Petra se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Merci.

Puis elle le libéra.

Livaï reprit d'un ton plus calme :

\- Alors ? Depuis quand tu le connais ?

Petra sembla réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Toujours je pense. Il a quatre ans de plus que moi et ma mère donnait des cours à sa grande sœur.

\- Il vient de la haute.

\- Oui. On jouait tout le temps ensemble quand on était petit.

\- Vieux amis hein ?

Elle acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

\- C'était aussi le premier.

\- Le premier ? Le premier quoi ?

Elle plissa les yeux et mima un geste, comme si cela n'était pas assez évident.

Petra vit le caporal se tendre comme un arc lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'allusion. Elle dut l'attraper de nouveau par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller s'accrocher avec Tristan. Elle le tira vers elle et, dans un même mouvement, l'embrassa.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. C'est terminé depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai pas peur de lui. C'est juste par principe.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Il lui caressa la joue et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ça va être dur d'attendre de rentrer, murmura Livaï.

\- Pas besoin de patienter jusque-là, je connais un endroit qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus intensément qu'avant.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Elle lui sourit et partit devant. Il la rejoignit dehors quelques minutes après.

* * *

Dans la capitale souterraine, la vie était rythmée par la grande horloge de la place centrale qui, en sonnant toutes les heures, indiquait quand travailler, quand regagner la sécurité de son foyer et quand s'évader dans le monde des songes. La population n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre ses directives, car les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient jamais les profondeurs. Pour eux n'existaient que les ténèbres des catacombes.

Toutefois, les habitants des bas-fonds ne souhaitaient pas se laisser aller à leur existante morose et s'étaient mis en quête de distractions plus stimulantes.

Ainsi, les trafiquants y avaient vu une magnifique opportunité de se faire de l'argent facile.

Ils se mirent donc à organiser régulièrement des combats et, pour ce faire, avaient transformé en arène de vieux entrepôts laissés à l'abandon. Ceux-là prenaient la forme de tournois pugilistiques dont le gagnant repartait avec le titre de champion et quelques pièces d'or.

La police militaire avait rapidement interdit cette pratique, mais les malfrats n'en avaient que faire, car, chaque soir, les salles étaient comble. De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, ils pouvaient recruter les combattants les plus émérites.

Cette nuit-là, dans l'une des nombreuses arènes, Bart combattait en finale pour défendre son titre.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'ancien champion était parti.

Trois ans qu'il l'avait récupéré.

Les deux adversaires étaient déjà dans un sale état lorsqu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un dernier round. Les bleus et les coupures marquaient leurs corps. Bart avait même le nez cassé. Le sang gênait sa vue et se répandait en flot continu sur le sol. Son opposant avait su tirer parti de la faiblesse de sa garde. Une baisse de vigilance qui aurait pu lui être fatale, mais ce n'était pas un morceau de cartilage brisé qui allait l'empêcher de gagner.

Massée autour du ring, une foule compacte hurlait leurs noms à plein poumon et les encourageait à se montrer toujours plus impitoyables.

Il ne laisserait pas un blanc bec lui prendre son titre !

Plus jeune et plus petit que lui, son adversaire esquivait ses coups la plupart du temps. Il commençait à fatiguer et la perte de sang lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il devait en finir au plus vite.

Bart fit mine de frapper à gauche, mais, prévoyant la réaction de son concurrent, feinta et lui faucha les jambes. Déséquilibré, le gamin trébucha. Il profita de la perte d'attention de son opposant pour lui saisir la tête et lui fracasser la mâchoire d'un coup de genou.

L'allégresse de la victoire l'envahit tandis que l'autre s'écroulait au sol en hurlant.

Aujourd'hui encore, il conservait son titre.

Les spectateurs empochèrent rapidement leurs gains avant de déserter les lieux. Bart pénétra dans ce qui lui servait de vestiaire : une maisonnette branlante et délabrée dont les ouvertures avaient été obturées à l'aide de morceaux de tissus rapiécés.

La pièce principale était plutôt grande, mais encombrée de meubles brisés qu'on avait abandonnés là. Une bonne partie du plafond s'était écroulé, laissant apparaître les poutres qui soutenaient le toit. Bart se fraya un chemin parmi les décombres en direction d'un espace plus dégagé où un matelas reposait sur le sol. Un broc d'eau et une bassine avaient été disposés sur une vieille commode, elle-même surplombée d'un miroir fendu.

Ce soir, Bart avait droit à un prix spécial et sa récompense ne manquerait pas lui faire remarquer qu'il devait être propre. Il ne perdit donc pas un instant pour se mettre à la tâche.

Il commença à se frotter vigoureusement le visage et retint un cri quand ses doigts passèrent sur les cartilages brisés. Après un soupir, il s'apprêtait à redresser son nez en s'aidant du miroir quand une mince silhouette s'y dessina.

Il fit volte-face, on ne savait jamais à qui on pouvait avoir affaire dans les bas-fonds, mais se détendit en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Un revenant ! Si tu voulais récupérer ton titre, Gueule d'ange, fallait venir plus tôt et me défier dans l'arène !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça Bart. J'ai jamais pu encaisser ce surnom.

L'homme rit aux éclats, mais ne prêtait déjà plus attention à son visiteur, trop occupé à remettre son nez en place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Un coup juteux ? finit par demander Bart, pourtant curieux de connaître la raison de la visite son ancien rival.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

À ces mots, la température de la pièce sembla chuter d'un coup. Plus que le froid, ce fut le ton que venait d'employer Gueule d'ange qui fit frissonner Bart. Il eut soudain un sentiment étrange, son estomac se noua.

Il se retourna lentement et dévisagea son vieil adversaire comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Quelque chose semblait différent chez lui, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Malgré sa petite taille, c'était son physique altier jurant avec le commun des bas-fonds qui lui avait valu son surnom et force était de constater qu'il le portait encore à merveille.

Son regard n'était pas différent non plus : glacial et détaché, sans expression.

Gueule d'ange le fixait intensément, puis commença à s'approcher.

Et Bart réalisa soudain ce qui n'allait pas.

Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, le truand avait toujours vu Gueule d'ange cacher ses émotions, souvent maladroitement. De plus, ce dernier n'avait jamais pris plaisir à combattre, jamais apprécié faire le sale boulot.

Et là était le problème : à cet instant précis, son humanité semblait avoir disparu.

Subitement sur le qui-vive, Bart ne put se retenir de lancer un coup d'œil vers la sortie. Gueule d'ange, comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, fut sur lui en un instant. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le malfrat se retrouve projeté à terre et immobilisé. Il essaya bien de se dégager, mais, totalement dominé par la force de son assaillant, il dut accepter l'évidence : il était pris au piège.

Lentement, son agresseur se pencha sur lui et murmura d'une voix doucereuse à son oreille :

\- Est-ce toi ? Celui que je cherche.

C'est alors que la panique l'envahit. La victime tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais son cri ne put franchir ses lèvres, scellées par l'une des mains glacées de Gueule d'ange. Le froid qui s'en dégageait se répandait rapidement dans le corps de Bart. Il lui semblait qu'il était en train de geler. Mais déjà Gueule d'ange se redressait, une lueur de démence dans les yeux, un sourire psychopathe sur les lèvres, un éclat malveillant émanant de la lame de son couteau.

De nouveau, Bart chercha à se libérer, mais rien n'y fit, la poigne qui le maintenait était bien trop forte.

L'arme s'abattit et le corps de Bart se raidit instantanément.

Un flot de sang obstrua la gorge du condamné.

Un nouveau coup. La carotide fut arrachée.

Encore un autre.

Puis un autre.

Soudain, l'assassin suspendit son geste, observa un instant le cadavre encore chaud puis se releva. Sans détacher les yeux du corps, il s'éloigna, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise.

Déçu, il tourna finalement les talons avant de se figer. Les mains sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, une spectatrice inattendue observait la scène, tétanisée.

Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé, Livaï ? réussit-elle à bégayer. Pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang ?

Livaï la prit dans ses bras, essaya de la rassurer alors que son corps commençait à trembler.

N'avait-elle rien vu ?

\- Chut… Melly… Ce n'est rien… Tout va s'arranger.

Il sentit la prostituée se tendre.

\- Tu étais son prix c'est ça ? Ce gros porc ne te méritait pas…

Les spasmes de Melly s'intensifièrent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

L'instinct de Melly lui ordonnait de fuir, de ne pas écouter ce que Livaï était en train de lui dire… mais il était déjà trop tard…

Une vive douleur la transperça.

Elle s'écarta du caporal, juste assez pour voir la main de celui-ci tenir fermement le manche du couteau qui venait de la blesser.

Elle vit la lame remonter, ouvrant son ventre jusqu'à buter sur le sternum, laissant ses entrailles s'échapper.

Melly s'effondra aux pieds de Livaï.

À l'instar de Bart, il dévisagea cette dernière sans vraiment la voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par essuyer son couteau dans les jupons de la défunte, s'attarda quelques instants avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Brûlante. Cette lumière ne se contente pas de l'aveugler. Elle lui enfonce les yeux au fond des orbites.

Puis plus rien. La douleur s'est retirée, emportant avec elle le tumulte de ses sens.

Au milieu du néant, un bruit finit par attirer son attention. Quelque chose marche non loin de lui.

Son esprit torturé. Nouvel embrasement.

Un homme gît à terre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, le cœur glissant vers la fosse.

Les abysses se referment sur leur chute.

Crissement du sable. La créature gratte le sol mort, fait voler la poussière avant de disparaître.

La fournaise l'enserre une fois encore.

Un enfant caché sous une table, tâché du sang de sa mère.

La morsure d'une lame.

Émergeant des ténèbres, l'étalon vient se poster face à lui. Craintif, il renâcle, secoue la tête, se cabre légèrement. Courbant l'encolure, il l'enjoint à marcher dans ses traces.

Le froid du métal.

Étendu, le lutteur baignant dans l'écarlate.

La putréfaction des chairs corrompues.

Garrottée de viscères, la dentelle tombe en morceau.

Vide.

Le destrier immaculé charge, mais l'évite d'une embardée. S'évanouissant une fois de plus dans l'obscurité, il pousse un dernier hurlement.

Le son gronde. Enfle. Se mue en un sifflement suraigu qui le traverse de part en part tel un fil chauffé à blanc.

Écrasé. Son esprit se dissout dans l'incandescence.

* * *

Livaï se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir jusqu'à ce que Petra prenne la parole d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle. Calme-toi…

Le caporal se rendit alors compte qu'il avait inconsciemment cessé de respirer. Tout en s'efforçant à se détendre, il se réprimanda mentalement d'avoir une fois de plus troublé le sommeil de la jeune femme.

\- Toujours ce cauchemar ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment. Les images de mort persistaient toujours dans son esprit. Il devait se reprendre.

\- Tu cauchemardes beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui…

Sa voix était enrouée, il se racla la gorge.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Petra s'offusqua.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Tu dors de moins en moins, résultat, t'es crevé et t'as une tête de déterré. T'es déjà intimidant en temps normal, là c'est pire vu les cernes que tu te tapes !

Cette remarque le fit sourire.

Livaï passa la main dans les cheveux de Petra et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ça va j'te dis. Rendors-toi maintenant.

Il l'attira à lui, elle posa à nouveau la tête sur son torse, leur étreinte se resserra.

Elle ferma les yeux.

En règle générale, la seule présence de la jeune femme arrivait à l'apaiser, mais cette fois-ci, cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Ce rêve, toujours le même à quelques détails près, l'intriguait. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à l'aurore.

* * *

La matinée avait été difficile pour les soldats du caporal-chef Livaï. Leur supérieur était encore entré dans une de ses fameuses transes et leur avait ordonné de nettoyer les communs de fond en comble. Exténués, les militaires s'étaient rassemblés au réfectoire, bien décidés à prendre une petite pause avant midi.

Petra, aidée de Gunther, avait préparé du thé. Assise à une table avec ses camarades, elle sirotait tranquillement sa tasse en écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Le Nouvel An approchait, ainsi que les permissions hivernales.

Durant cette période de l'année, la jeune femme avait pour habitude de rentrer chez son père. Elle souhaitait le voir et passer un peu de temps avec lui bien que cette fois, elle eût préféré rester auprès de Livaï. Petra se demanda un instant si elle oserait l'inviter à l'accompagner. Après tout, cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle repoussa finalement cette idée. Ce serait officialiser leur liaison et l'état-major risquait d'en entendre parler…

Il lui sembla alors évident que, pour poursuivre cette relation, elle devait continuer à appliquer le vieil adage « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ».

Elle reposa sa tasse vide, le dilemme restait entier.

Soudain, Livaï pénétra dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte à coup de pied.

Il semblait plus furieux que d'ordinaire.

\- Ral ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il l'attrapa par le col et la força à se lever.

\- J't'ai demandé de nettoyer le bureau d'Erwin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Mais, caporal ! Je l'ai fait ! se défendit-elle.

Sans ménagement, Livaï la traîna hors de la salle sous les yeux effarés des soldats qui assistaient à la scène.

\- À d'autres !

Auruo, Erd et Gunther suivirent le caporal et sa victime dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bureau du major. Ce dernier y fit entrer Petra comme on jette quelqu'un en prison et referma la porte violemment. La clé tourna dans la serrure.

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent et collèrent l'oreille au battant, inquiets du sort réservé à la jeune femme.

\- Tu trouves que c'est fait correctement Ral ? T'as vu cette poussière !

Mais Livaï ne lui montra pas où regarder. Elle chercha l'objet du délit des yeux, mais n'en trouva aucune trace.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la poussa doucement vers la grande table où les officiers se réunissaient.

\- Les fenêtres sont encore sales !

L'attitude du caporal contrastait désormais totalement avec ses paroles.

Petra, qui jusqu'à présent était dans la confusion la plus totale, réalisa où il voulait en venir.

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la propreté de la pièce…

Elle sourit et s'accrocha aux vêtements de l'officier.

Il la souleva, l'assit sur le rebord de la table, lui retira sa veste, déboutonna sa chemise.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout recommencer ! dit-il en retirant la sienne puis en faisant basculer Petra en arrière. Elle lui murmura :

\- Les placards à balais ne te suffisent plus ?

\- Et en silence ! gronda-t-il.

Cette dernière phrase résonna à ses oreilles : on les écoutait.

Livaï emprisonna ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à être plus tendre, plus sensuel dans la manière dont il la touchait, dont il l'embrassait. Elle était désormais incapable de lui résister.

En avait-elle d'ailleurs jamais été capable ?

Petra succomba au baiser, y répondant avec envie, mais sans empressement.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas beaucoup de temps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'isolaient quelques minutes pour satisfaire leur désir. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce sentiment qui grandissait au fil de la journée ne pourrait que les trahir. Ils avaient alors rapidement convenu de procéder ainsi plutôt que d'attendre leurs retrouvailles nocturnes. Mieux valait l'apaiser plutôt que de le laisser apparaître.

Réserves d'arme, cagibis, tous les lieux peu fréquentés en journée étaient devenus leurs refuges. La clé, se dévêtir le moins possible pour pouvoir déserter rapidement en cas de besoin.

Mais cette fois-ci, Livaï brisait les codes.

Erwin avait beau être en inspection aujourd'hui, il pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Le danger de se faire prendre le stimulait-il davantage ?

Elle sentit son excitation se presser contre son aine comme pour répondre à sa question.

Oui, il avait raison, elle devait arrêter de penser et se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Petra déboutonna le pantalon du caporal, libéra son membre en érection et commença à le masturber lentement. Mais Livaï recula, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer plus avant.

Il lui retira son pantalon, lui écarta les jambes et embrassa ses lèvres inférieures.

La jeune femme agrippa les cheveux de son amant. Elle se cambra instantanément sous le léger coup de langue qu'il venait de lui donner.

Il aimait jouer avec cette partie sensible de son anatomie. Et elle adorait ça.

Il lui serait extrêmement difficile de rester silencieuse tant il y mettait d'application.

Lorsque le corps de Petra se mit à trembler de plaisir, ce fut le signal pour Livaï de passer à l'étape suivante. Il se redressa et pénétra en elle avec facilité. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à ses épaules.

Le caporal commença son va-et-vient, doucement, la table risquait de grincer s'il s'y prenait plus brutalement.

Il voulut accrocher le regard de Petra, mais elle avait les yeux fermés. Son visage avait cette expression si particulière de plaisir mêlé à la concentration qu'elle arborait en voulant retenir le moindre bruit qui aurait pu s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Leur libération était proche.

Mais le sort en décida autrement.

On frappa à la porte et Petra laissa s'échapper une exclamation.

De surprise ou de plaisir, Livaï ne le saurait jamais, mais tous deux s'étaient figés.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Livaï, agacé par l'interruption, Petra tétanisée dans ses bras.

\- Caporal-chef, vous avez de la visite, déclara le soldat à travers la porte.

De la visite ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Personne ne venait jamais le voir, il n'avait pas d'amis et les seules connaissances qu'il avait n'osaient pas mettre le nez à la surface.

À moins que…

Farlan oserait. S'il y avait un problème.

Plusieurs scénarios se bousculèrent soudain dans sa tête. Tous impliquaient la grossesse d'Isabel.

\- J'arrive ! finit-il par lancer.

Livaï se dégagea avant de se rhabiller aussi rapidement que possible. Petra fit de même.

Il arrangea les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle renoua sa lavallière.

Comme pour s'excuser, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa pommette et lui murmura :

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Rejoins-moi ce soir je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

Et il se précipita dehors, le soldat qui était venu le chercher sur les talons.

Petra sortit du bureau et constata que ses trois camarades étaient toujours présents.

Ils la regardaient l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Erd.

Petra leur fit alors l'un de ses plus grands sourires et tenta de les rassurer :

\- Bien sûr ! Vous connaissez le caporal ! Il reste un grain de poussière et pour lui c'est ni fait ni à faire !

\- On t'a entendu crier.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle dut se détourner pour le leur cacher.

Ils avaient bien écouté à la porte finalement…

\- Oh vous savez, le caporal me surveillait avec un regard tellement intense que lorsque Cole a frappé, ça m'a surpris. Voilà tout !

\- Alors tant mieux ! commenta Auruo. Je trouve qu'il t'exploite complètement depuis un moment. J'ai beau avoir énormément de respect pour lui, je n'hésiterai pas à le remettre à sa place s'il le faut ! J'suis pas le genre de gars qui laisse une femme se faire maltraiter sans rien faire !

Il réalisa alors que ses camarades le regardaient d'une manière étrange.

\- Ben quoi ?

Petra se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'imiter le caporal... Ça ne te va pas du tout. Vous n'avez rien, mais alors absolument rien en commun.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, suivie de près par Erd et Gunther qui lancèrent un dernier regard appuyé à Auruo avant de s'éloigner.

\- Quoi ?

Le soldat rattrapa ses compagnons, peu convaincu par la réplique de la jeune femme.

Il ne laisserait pas son supérieur abuser de la gentillesse et de la serviabilité de sa camarade. Il en faisait le serment.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, Livaï trouva Farlan qui l'attendait.

Son estomac se noua.

Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose et l'air grave qu'affichait son ancien compagnon ne le rassurait pas.

En quelques enjambées, Livaï l'avait rejoint et ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer.

\- Farlan. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Isabel ?

\- Isabel va très bien. Et notre enfant aussi.

À ces mots, un sentiment de soulagement envahit le caporal avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses jambes vaciller sous lui.

\- Il est né ? Quand ?

\- Ça fait deux mois environ. Un beau petit garçon.

Livaï félicita son ami en lui donnant l'accolade, mais la tension ne s'était pas dissipée.

\- C'est pas pour ça que t'es venu me voir, sinon tu serais venu plus tôt.

Farlan soupira.

\- Non… Pas uniquement. J'ai des nouvelles et elles ne vont pas te plaire.

Livaï croisa les bras, attendant la suite de ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.

\- Tu te souviens de Bart ? Le gars que tu combattais dans les arènes y'a trois ans.

\- Oui. Un gros tas de muscle con comme la lune. Il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver en final. Et je l'étalais à chaque fois. C'est lui qui a repris mon titre depuis que j'ai arrêté, non ?

\- Hum, en effet. Je sais que tu l'aimais pas trop, mais faut quand même que je te dise qu'on l'a retrouvé mort ce matin. Égorgé. On aurait dit l'attaque d'un animal.

Le cauchemar de la veille lui fit l'effet d'une claque en s'imposant à nouveau à son esprit.

Il l'avait vu alors, Bart, baignant dans son sang.

\- Tu penses que c'est un coup de l'assassin des bas-fonds ?

\- C'est même certain. Y'a que lui pour laisser de telles boucheries. Les tueurs à gages des trafiquants, à côté, ce sont des chirurgiens. Mais j'me doute bien que ça te fait ni chaud ni froid qu'il y soit passé. Le problème, c'est qu'il était pas seul.

Livaï savait exactement ce que Farlan allait lui dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Mais comment pouvait-il déjà le savoir ? Comment avait-il pu en avoir rêvé ?

Il retint sa respiration.

\- Melly était avec lui. Ce salopard ne s'est pas contenté de la tuer. Il l'a pendue… avec ses tripes.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Et voilà !  
Je suis contente, on avance un peu plus dans la trame principale de l'histoire.  
Je doute fortement que vous ayez compris ce qu'est (devenu) Livaï. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories si vous le souhaitez !  
Ou patientez simplement encore deux chapitres environ ;)

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises), n'hésitez pas à me les laisser en review !  
Comme ça, je me ferai une meilleure idée de ce que vous pensez du déroulement de l'histoire ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	5. Mission spéciale

Bonne année les loulous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 5 que vous avez devant les yeux. Oui, oui, celui que je vous avais annoncé en octobre... Ok je sors. *va se planquer car a trop honte de le sortir aussi tard*

Je tenais à le sortir pendant les fêtes mais ça a été un peu retardé par le petit cadeau que je vous ai fait pour Noël (X-again si vous ne l'avez pas lu).  
Du coup, ce sera mon cadeau pour cette nouvelle année. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera autant de joie et de bonheur que la précédente, sinon plus ! Et plein de fanfictions sur notre couple préféré !

Bon je vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rendons à maître Hajime Isayama ce qui lui appartient. Mais je garde Bart, Melly et Tristan. Ils sont à moi après tout ;)

**Remerciements** : Pour une fois, il n'y en a pas... Sniff... Vous ne m'avez pas laisser de reviews sur le chapitre 4... *part pleurer dans son coin*

À part Baka-Bookini bien entendu : merci à toi ! *bisous*

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Mission spéciale**_

* * *

La première fois que le commandant Dork avait soumis à ses supérieurs un rapport concernant l'assassin des bas-fonds, ces derniers lui avaient ri au nez. Pour eux, il s'agissait de vulgaires règlements de comptes entre les différentes coteries et pensaient que l'affaire se résoudrait d'elle-même. Ils s'étaient assurément trompés. Pas un seul instant l'idée ne les avait effleurés que l'individu en question pouvait n'avoir aucun lien avec les trafiquants.

Aussi, bien que tardivement, le gouvernement royal avait réagi à cette nouvelle menace. Ne pouvant plus l'ignorer, les ministres redoutaient désormais le moment où le meurtrier se lasserait de l'obscurité des profondeurs et sortirait des ténèbres pour venir troubler la quiétude de leur chère capitale. Heureusement, sa sinistre notoriété n'effrayait pas encore la population de la surface et cela laissait une marge de manœuvre non négligeable que les dirigeants comptaient bien exploiter. À cette fin, le mythe de Kenny l'égorgeur avait été dépoussiéré. Le commandant des brigades spéciales avait reçu l'ordre d'envoyer des patrouilles dans les souterrains et, afin d'encourager les habitants à régler le problème par eux-mêmes, le roi offrait une récompense substantielle à celui qui rapporterait la tête de l'assassin.

Il semblait pourtant à Naile que c'était peine perdue. L'homme leur échappait depuis maintenant près d'un an et il ne pensait pas qu'un simple badaud parviendrait à le confondre.

Le tueur restait insaisissable.

Compte tenu de la présence croissante des brigades spéciales, Livaï avait dû s'adapter. À l'origine, il prenait son temps et conversait parfois avec ses victimes quand il les connaissait. Désormais, il se contentait d'exécuter son œuvre avant même d'avoir été repéré par sa proie.

Poussé par son instinct, le caporal avait commencé par sillonner la ville basse à la recherche d'individus dont le trait principal était la force physique. Toutefois, cet environnement n'était pas propice au développement de tels tempéraments : la nourriture y était trop pauvre et trop rare. Les quelques spécimens avaient été décimés rapidement.

Il s'était donc rabattu sur un autre type de puissance : les intellectuels, les donneurs d'ordres, ceux qui sortent leur épingle du jeu sans se salir les mains.

Leur élimination ne présentait aucune difficulté si ce n'est qu'à chaque fois qu'une tête tombait, une autre venait prendre sa place. Les candidats au suicide semblaient être légion.

Il était donc en réalité impossible de faire tomber le milieu interlope sans l'anéantir totalement.

Mais de cela, il s'en moquait éperdument.

Convoqué par la violence et les aspects les plus sombres de l'âme humaine, Livaï sentait qu'il ne pourrait accomplir son but qu'en cherchant parmi la lie de la société.

Même si ça devait lui prendre une éternité, il la dénicherait.

Cette nuit-là, sa cible se trouvait justement être l'un de ces nouveaux chefs dont il avait abattu le prédécesseur quelques jours auparavant.

Tel un spectre, Livaï avait traversé la ville, n'empruntant que de petites ruelles ou passant par les toits. Il était rapidement arrivé au repère des malfrats : une vieille bâtisse en pierre construite dans les premières heures de la cité. Elle devait certainement être destinée à une famille noble lorsque l'humanité avait songé à se réfugier sous terre pour fuir les titans. La construction était imposante et semblait en apparence complètement abandonnée. À l'intérieur néanmoins, derrière les fenêtres barricadées, s'agitait une véritable fourmilière.

Ayant déjà exécuté plusieurs contrats pour ses occupants, de lointains souvenirs concernant le fonctionnement de la demeure lui revinrent en mémoire. Le nombre d'ouvrières affairées, le nombre de sentinelles et la position exacte de leur reine, il connaissait tout cela.

Se faufiler et récupérer directement la tête couronnée ne lui poserait aucun problème, mais devait-il s'en contenter ?

Car après tout, plus il ferait de victimes, plus il avait de chance de faire mouche.

Perché sur le toit d'en face et dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une cheminée, Livaï observait avec la plus grande attention le nid et ses alentours. Il se fondit un peu plus dans l'obscurité lorsqu'une patrouille apparut et laissa quelques minutes s'écouler après son départ avant de sortir de sa cachette. Le quartier semblait maintenant totalement désert, cela lui laisserait le temps de s'occuper de tous ces insectes.

Il sauta lestement du toit pour atterrir dans la petite ruelle que son poste d'observation formait avec la maison voisine. Avec prudence, il jeta un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer une dernière fois que personne ne se trouvait dans la rue puis la traversa rapidement. Il alla enfin se tapir derrière un mur de brique délabré qui faisait face à la porte de service, où il ne fut pas étonné de voir un homme trapu monter la garde.

Après quelques instants, il se releva et se dirigea d'un air nonchalant vers le cerbère, les mains dans les poches, comme si on lui avait demandé de venir remplir une tâche quelconque.

\- Hé ! le héla l'homme en pointant un pistolet vers lui. Reste où tu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Livaï lui avait déjà tranché la gorge.

Alerté par le bruit du cadavre qui avait heurté des poubelles dans sa chute, un autre malfrat se précipita dehors. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que la lame du couteau lancée par le caporal s'enfonçait dans l'une de ses orbites. Il s'écroula à son tour.

Livaï récupéra son arme, en sortit une seconde identique et entra dans le repaire. Ses deux victimes avaient été trop bruyantes, un groupe de gardes ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus. Le premier qui fondit sur lui, il l'envoya voler dans le mur opposé d'un coup de pied, lui brisant le dos. Le suivant eut le poumon perforé. Gorge, cœur, ventre, il visait les points vitaux, ne leur portant pas plus d'un coup et ses adversaires tombaient les uns après les autres.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, le reste de la bande l'attendait de pied ferme. Derrière ces visages agressifs et tendus, Livaï se réjouit de voir la silhouette de leur chef : il n'aurait pas à le chercher.

\- Tuez-le !

Les malfrats s'élancèrent instantanément.

Un couteau dans chaque main, Livaï savait pertinemment que son allonge ne serait pas assez grande pour venir à bout d'autant d'ennemis en même temps. Il ancra ses pieds dans le sol, prit une position défensive. Le temps que ses assaillants l'atteignent, un halo bleuté était apparu autour de ses mains avant de se déplace le long de ses lames pour finalement disparaître. Désormais armé de deux épées, Livaï se débarrassa des trafiquants en quelques mouvements.

Sa sombre besogne achevée, l'assassin s'approcha du l'unique survivant. Tétanisé parmi les corps démembrés de ses acolytes, le chef regardait le tueur venir vers lui sans prendre soin d'éviter les morceaux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent tandis que l'urine se mélangeait au sang des défunts.

\- Pitié… murmura-t-il.

Mais Livaï avait déjà levé son épée.

La tête de la reine roula à terre et vint rejoindre celles de ses fidèles ouvrières.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentrait de ses escapades nocturnes, Livaï était toujours sur le qui-vive. Rejoindre ses quartiers ne lui posait aucun problème, mais, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de cet exercice, il craignait toujours d'être aperçu. Il s'arrêta un instant, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, avant d'y pénétrer.

Le clair de lune diffusait une lumière blafarde dans la pièce. Petra, endormie dans son lit, lui tournait le dos. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda par quel miracle la jeune femme n'avait pas encore remarqué ses absences. Il écarta cette pensée : lui aussi aurait tout oublié à son réveil.

Sans un bruit, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son amante et se rapprocha d'elle. Petra bougea quelque peu dans son sommeil et attrapa la main du caporal. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, Livaï ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt happé par ce cauchemar mêlant les souvenirs de ses victimes et l'image de ce cheval à la blancheur irréelle.

Au début de sa relation avec la jeune femme, les mauvais rêves de Livaï avaient été épisodiques avant de gagner en fréquence et en intensité. Ils le hantaient désormais presque toutes les nuits.

Petra s'inquiétait pour son caporal. Le manque de sommeil le rendait encore plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée et il n'était plus rare qu'elle le trouve assoupi à son bureau lorsqu'elle lui apportait son thé. Par ailleurs, elle appréhendait la prochaine expédition. Elle avait peur que la fatigue accumulée lui fasse commettre une erreur irréparable. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais était impuissante, car bien qu'elle partage son lit, le caporal ne lui avait jamais révélé la teneur de ses cauchemars.

Livaï commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il finit par donner un coup à Petra qui, las de ces réveils intempestifs, soupira avant de tenter de le faire émerger. Elle le secoua en l'appelant doucement comme à son habitude, se méfiant tout de même des réactions brutales qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette situation. Après quelques instants, Livaï se mit pourtant à frapper l'air et émit quelques bruits d'efforts, comme s'il se débattait. Le cœur de Petra s'emballa et elle l'empoigna fermement :

\- Livaï !

Le cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles que Petra se retrouva allongée sur le dos, complètement immobilisée, une lame contre sa gorge. Son corps se raidit, elle n'osait plus respirer. Le regard féroce que le caporal braquait sur elle l'effraya. Elle ferma finalement les yeux, ne supportant plus cette vision. Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur insoutenable.

\- Petra…

Livaï avait prononcé son nom dans un murmure.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

Comme s'il venait seulement se s'éveiller, Livaï reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Les murs et les meubles de la chambre se dessinèrent telles des taches d'encres sur du papier. Il prit conscience de son propre corps, de celui de Petra.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Ce brusque constat eut le même effet qu'un violent coup qu'on lui aurait porté à la poitrine. Horrifié, il se mit à trembler, jeta la lame à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme, se réfugiant dans ses bras.

\- Pardon pardon pardon pardon, répéta-t-il.

Petra eut une légère hésitation avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Sa frayeur n'avait pas encore totalement disparu qu'un sentiment nouveau germait en elle. Un sentiment qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais éprouver.

À cet instant précis, l'homme le plus puissant de l'humanité était faible et terrorisé.

Cette vision lui alourdit le cœur. Elle savait bien que Livaï n'était pas un surhomme, mais le voir dans un tel état n'avait rien de rassurant. Malgré ce malaise persistant, elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforta en lui caressant la tête comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

\- Chut… chuchota-t-elle. Ça va aller, calme-toi.

Il affermit sa prise sur elle.

\- Toujours le même cauchemar ?

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix peu assurée :

\- J'ai juré de te protéger. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire de mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Comme si desserrer leur étreinte signifiait disparaître, ils s'accrochaient toujours plus fermement l'un à l'autre. Leurs respirations finirent par se synchroniser. Livaï s'apaisait doucement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, le caporal, peu à l'aise avec la scène qu'il venait d'offrir à Petra, décida de briser le silence en abordant un sujet totalement différent.

\- Erwin a reçu les directives pour la prochaine expédition. On sort dans un mois. Il l'annoncera dans la matinée.

Cette déclaration alourdit le cœur de Petra et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle avoua timidement :

\- J'ai peur…

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ces satanés cauchemars t'empêchent d'être efficace.

Livaï releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Il voulait parler d'autre chose et avait lamentablement échoué.

\- Faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Dixit celui qui est pas foutu de dormir une nuit complète.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Enfin… Je serais plus rassurée si tu arrivais à te reposer avant l'expédition.

Livaï logea à nouveau son visage entre le cou et la poitrine de son amante.

\- Pour ça, j'ai peut-être une idée.

\- Ah oui ? On peut savoir laquelle ?

\- Pas maintenant.

Petra sourit à cette réponse. Elle laissa errer son regard par la fenêtre et remarqua que le ciel s'éclaircissait.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, l'aube n'est plus très loin.

À contrecœur, elle sortit du lit, passa une veste et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

\- Hé ! T'oublies rien ?

Elle revint sur ses pas et embrassa le caporal puis s'en alla pour de bon.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Livaï attrapa un oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ces rêves étranges, pourquoi il voyait la racaille des bas-fonds baignant dans leur sang, mort, alors qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la ville souterraine depuis plus d'un an.

Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas d'explication. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Petra avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se repose, car sinon, la prochaine expédition pourrait bien être sa dernière. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour y parvenir. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête. Mais pour la réaliser, il lui fallait l'aide d'Erwin.

* * *

En règle générale, l'amphithéâtre dont disposait le bataillon d'exploration était utilisé par les chefs d'escouade. À l'aide du tableau noir qui se trouvait sur le mur du fond de l'estrade, ils pouvaient facilement exposer à leurs soldats les différents exercices qu'ils auraient à réaliser au cours de l'entraînement qui suivait. Il n'était pas rare que les gradés s'y retrouvent également pour étudier et débattre des nouvelles stratégies qu'ils souhaitent mettre en œuvre.

Les gradins ne comportaient pas assez de places assises pour tout le monde, mais, bien que la salle soit plus petite que celle de leur ancien quartier général, quand le commandant donnait l'ordre du rassemblement, les soldats s'entassaient comme ils le pouvaient dans la pièce sans rechigner. Car lorsque la totalité du bataillon était réunie, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la date de la prochaine expédition avait été décidée.

Les militaires savaient pertinemment ce qui les attendait et écoutaient Erwin avec attention. Et pour cause, leurs vies en dépendaient.

Comme à son habitude, le major, entouré pas ses officiers, se tenait au centre de l'estrade. Il commença par exposer à ses hommes les différents objectifs qu'ils auraient à remplir. Puis il leur donna les directives nécessaires pour mener à bien leurs missions.

Erwin n'appréciait guère ces réunions. Face à ces hommes qu'il envoyait vraisemblablement à la mort, il lui était toujours difficile de trancher entre conscience et devoir. De plus, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle était toujours étouffante et le malaise qu'il ressentait en cet instant était renforcé, car, depuis un certain temps, le moral de ses troupes n'était pas vraiment bon.

Ainsi, lorsque Livaï était venu le trouver un peu plus tôt dans la matinée pour lui présenter sa requête, il s'était d'abord dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une demande purement égoïste. Il s'y était d'abord opposé, mais l'idée n'était somme toute pas mauvaise et ne ferait de mal à personne. Bien au contraire.

Le major avait finalement cédé devant l'obstination de son bras droit.

Bien que pénible, la séance se déroula sans accrocs.

\- Une dernière chose, lança Erwin. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été pénalisés lorsque nous avons établi nos quartiers à Trost. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que vos sentiments personnels influent sur vos performances au combat. En tant que soldats d'élite, vous devez être parfaitement capables d'en faire abstraction. Néanmoins, je sais que cela n'est pas chose aisée.

Il marqua une courte pause, juste le temps nécessaire pour récupérer l'attention complète de son auditoire.

\- En accord avec vos officiers et à partir de demain, un roulement sera mis en place pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse avoir une semaine de permission afin que vous puissiez rendre visite à vos familles.

Pendant un court instant, seul le silence lui répondit. Les soldats n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles puis l'euphorie éclata. Des remerciements furent lancés, certains prirent même le risque de siffler.

Debout au premier rang, Petra avait les yeux rivés sur Livaï et, lorsque ce dernier accrocha son regard, elle lui sourit. C'était sa façon à elle de le remercier, car, elle en était certaine, cette idée était la sienne.

Mais son sourire quitta très vite ses lèvres quand elle remarqua que le major se dirigeait vers elle. La jeune femme se mit au garde-à-vous.

\- Soldat Ral, suivez-moi, j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous.

\- À vos ordres, major.

Erwin quitta la salle et Petra le suivit, non sans lancer un coup d'œil inquiet à ses camarades.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui demander ?

C'est au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans son cabinet de travail qu'elle remarqua que Livaï fermait la marche. Après être entré, le caporal claqua la porte et alla s'installer sur l'un des deux canapés de la pièce. Tout en se plaçant face à l'imposant bureau du major qui débordait de documents administratifs, Petra l'avait suivi du regard. Elle fut légèrement surprise de le voir froncer les sourcils avant de lui faire un petit signe de la tête. Elle comprit instantanément qu'elle l'avait trop fixé et reporta son attention sur Erwin. Ce dernier la regardait avec insistance, les coudes posés sur les papiers étalés devant lui. Les doigts croisés ramenés contre ses lèvres, il cachait ainsi, elle en jurerait, un sourire moqueur. Pourtant, il n'en était rien lorsqu'il baissa les mains pour prendre la parole.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Ral, le bataillon manque cruellement de fonds pour cette expédition. Il reste trois semaines avant le bal des explorateurs et je compte bien les utiliser pour démarcher le plus de mécènes possible. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en relation avec certaines familles fortunées. Je vous veux donc avec nous.

\- Ce qui signifie : pas de permission pour nous, précisa Livaï. Mais tu gagnes le droit d'aller à cette farce grotesque.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? s'enquit Petra peu sûre d'avoir le droit de poser cette question.

Cette fois-ci, le major ne dissimula pas son sourire.

\- Départ demain matin six heures. Prévoyez des vêtements civils dans vos paquetages. Rompez.

* * *

Peu après sa convocation, Petra se retrouva attablée au réfectoire, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Elle fixait la couleur ambrée du liquide, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps avec son père s'était envolée lorsque le major lui avait donné ses ordres. De plus, elle allait passer trois semaines en compagnie de Livaï directement sous les yeux d'Erwin.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce crétin lorsqu'il avait suggéré cette idée au major ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la porcelaine et c'est précisément ce moment que choisirent Gunther, Erd et Auruo pour la rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien Petra ? s'enquit Erd.

La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivée et sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son camarade.

\- Heu… Oui. Oui ! Ça va ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle but une grande gorgée pour se redonner contenance, mais ne put réprimer une grimace lorsque le breuvage descendit dans sa gorge. Elle avait horreur de l'amertume que prenait le thé lorsqu'il avait refroidi.

\- Ça a un rapport avec ce que t'a dit Erwin ?

Décidément, Erd était trop perspicace. Ça devait être pour ça que Livaï l'avait choisi comme second.

\- Adieu les vacances pour moi… confessa-t-elle en s'écroulant sur la table, dépitée.

Auruo croisa les bras et prit un air supérieur dans une énième tentative d'imitation de leur caporal.

\- Raconte.

\- Mission d'escorte. Trois semaines avec Erwin à partir de demain.

\- Aïe ! commenta Gunther.

La main d'Erd se posa sur son épaule.

\- Bon courage, déclara-t-il compatissant.

Il s'éclipsa toutefois avec Gunther avant qu'il ne prenne l'envie à Petra de lui demander de prendre sa place. Ce dont elle était tout à fait capable. Elle les regarda partir avec un sentiment de colère. Ainsi, ils préféraient la fuite et la laissaient lâchement seule avec Auruo.

\- Prend ça du bon côté. Si Erwin t'a demandé à toi de l'accompagner, c'est qu'il a dû te repérer. Y aurait-il de la promotion dans l'air ?

\- Je pense que la raison en est toute autre…

\- C'est à dire ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été trop bavarde, Petra jura entre ses dents et décida de couper court à la conversation.

\- Rien ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Pour quelle autre raison que pour mes talents de soldat le major m'aurait-il repéré ? Hein ? J'te laisse, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire avant notre départ de demain.

Elle quitta la pièce telle une tornade laissant son camarade avec une drôle d'impression. Venait-elle d'essayer de lui dissimuler quelque chose ? Oui, c'était certain.

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'Erwin, Livaï, Hanji et Petra se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, la caserne était en pleine effervescence. Un tiers des soldats du bataillon quittait eux aussi les lieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries où leurs chevaux les attendaient, prêts pour le départ. Ce fut une première pour Petra qui jusqu'ici s'était toujours occupée elle-même de sa monture.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, déclara Erwin.

Le major échangea encore quelques mots avec Hanji qui serait en charge du commandement en son absence, puis ils se mirent en selle et quittèrent aussitôt le bataillon en direction du nord.

\- Si nous chevauchons correctement, nous devrions atteindre le district d'Ehrmich vers vingt-deux heures ce soir. Ménagez tout de même vos montures, nous ne sommes pas si pressés que ça.

Erwin s'était retourné à cette dernière phrase et avait lancé un regard à Livaï.

Y avait-il un sens caché qui avait échappé à Petra ?

Mais peu importait, la journée serait longue et la jeune femme était convaincue d'être aussi courbaturée qu'une vieille femme lorsqu'ils arriveraient à destination.

Les cavaliers alternaient les allures autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils firent plusieurs haltes afin de permettre à leurs chevaux de reprendre des forces et de se désaltérer. Eux-mêmes en profitaient alors pour se dégourdir, manger une pomme ou simplement s'allonger dans l'herbe et fermer les yeux quelques instants.

En retard sur les prévisions d'Erwin, ils n'atteignirent le dernier village avant leur destination que vers vingt-et-une heures. Cela signifiait qu'il leur faudrait encore deux heures de route à travers cette région boisée et festonnée de vallons pour rejoindre Ehrmich. Tout au long du voyage, le temps avait été clair. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en pleine campagne que des nuages vinrent cacher la lune qui les éclairait depuis la tombée de la nuit. Privés de lumière, ils s'arrêtèrent le temps pour Livaï de tirer des torches d'une de ses fontes. Il les alluma avec le briquet que Petra lui avait donné avant de se remettre en chemin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un croisement et Erwin stoppa sa monture, imité par ses deux gardes du corps. Petra jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de voir ce qui justifiait un tel arrêt. Le commandant prit la parole sans se retourner :

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Tu as une semaine, pas plus.

\- T'inquiète pas. Nous serons à Mitras en temps et en heure.

Erwin émit un petit son qui ressemblait fortement à un rire étouffé et d'une pression des jambes accompagnée d'un léger mouvement de bassin, il fit repartir son cheval et les laissa sur place.

\- Nous, on va par là, indiqua Livaï en prenant à gauche.

Petra en resta coite un moment puis, réalisant qu'il était en train de la distancer, le rattrapa au petit trot. De nouveau à sa hauteur, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

\- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ou tu fais ta tête de mule ?

Les lèvres de Livaï ébauchèrent un sourire.

\- J'te la fais courte ?

\- Vas-y.

\- On a une semaine de vacances.

\- OK… Parfait… Mais encore ?

\- Faudrait savoir c'que tu veux !

La jeune femme se renfrogna et sa grimace amusa le caporal.

\- Tu te rappelles quand Hanji nous a emmenés boire un coup en décembre ?

\- Oui. Il neigeait à gros flocons. C'était une super soirée.

\- Et quand on s'est éclipsé ?

Au souvenir de cette nuit, les joues de Petra se colorèrent. Livaï reprit :

\- À ce moment-là, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps seul tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Petra. Mais c'était pas possible. Prendre notre permission en même temps aurait attiré les soupçons.

\- Exactement. C'est pour ça que tu nous accompagnes pour récolter des fonds.

\- Et comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Er…

Petra ne put terminer sa phrase. Leur commandant venait de leur permettre une escapade et elle réalisa avec appréhension ce que cela impliquait.

\- Il sait… lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre d'info qui lui échappe ?

La réponse de Livaï confirma les craintes de la jeune femme. Ils étaient fichus. Leur relation allait se savoir et l'un d'eux devrait quitter le bataillon. Pourtant, le comportement d'Erwin ne ressemblait pas à une sanction. Elle se remémora le ricanement du major.

Pourquoi avait-il participé à cette mise en scène ?

\- Je croyais qu'il prohibait les relations entre ses soldats, reprit Petra qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi il nous couvre ?

\- Il ne nous couvre pas. Il rembourse une dette. J'lui ai pas laissé le choix.

\- Une dette ?

\- Ouais, t'occupes, c'est pas important.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Il nous permet d'avoir une semaine en amoureux et on s'en tape de savoir pourquoi ? lança-t-elle, excédée par le ton désinvolte qu'employait Livaï.

\- En amoureux ?

Petra resta interloquée, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais évoqué leurs sentiments. C'était une règle tacite que tout soldat respectait, pour ne pas trop s'attacher. Une vieille superstition qui disait que lorsqu'une personne avouait son inclination à l'être aimé, la prochaine rencontre avec un titan serait fatale à l'une des deux.

La gêne de la jeune femme n'échappa pas au caporal, il essaya de la dissiper en reprenant la parole :

\- Dans une semaine, on doit être à Mitras. On se pavane, on promeut le bataillon et on termine par ce stupide bal. C'est le marché. Erwin garde notre relation pour lui et j'oublie l'histoire de l'ours en peluche.

Il savait que sa dernière phrase ne manquerait pas de dérider sa subordonnée, ce qui fut effectivement le cas. Après s'être esclaffée, Petra déclara :

\- T'en as trop dit ou pas assez. Raconte !

\- Un jour peut-être.

Bien que déçue, Petra n'insista pas et changea de sujet :

\- J'arrive pas à m'imaginer à cette réception. J'espère que la robe que j'ai prise conviendra.

\- Tu rigoles ! Je doute que tu aies dans ta garde-robe quoi que ce soit qui fasse l'affaire. En plus, Hanji a déjà prévu de t'emmener en acheter une dès qu'elle nous retrouvera à la capitale.

La perspective de passer une journée entière à faire des emplettes avec la scientifique ne l'enchantait guère. Elle savait que cela la pousserait dans ses limites, aussi bien physiques que mentales. Puis un doute s'immisça soudain dans son esprit. Si leur échappée était la seule raison pour laquelle Petra accompagnait ses supérieurs au bal, le major était-il vraiment le seul à être au courant du plan du caporal ?

\- Livaï ? appela-t-elle hésitante.

\- Oui ?

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute. Hanji sait pour nous deux ?

\- À ton avis ? C'est une fouineuse professionnelle, c'est son boulot de savoir.

\- OK… Pour une relation secrète, y'a déjà vachement de monde au parfum. Qui d'autre est dans la confidence ?

\- Mike l'a calé de suite. Avec son putain de nez, ce crétin a senti ton odeur sur moi. Du coup, Nanaba doit le savoir également. Il lui raconte tout.

\- J'en étais sûre !

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ils se comportent bizarrement dès qu'ils sont ensemble.

La remarque fit rire Livaï.

\- Ouais c'est clair. Enfin. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je pense qu'Auruo se doute également de quelque chose. Il s'est aperçu que ton comportement avait changé, mais il n'a pas encore percé le mystère. Ou alors il le cache bien.

\- Auruo ?

\- T'as pas remarqué qu'il te tourne tout le temps autour ?

\- Non… T'es jaloux ?

\- J'ai très sérieusement pensé à lui arracher la tête quand il t'a invité à danser dans ce bar miteux. Pareil pour Kleiner quand je vous ai surpris. Il te tenait dans ses bras, non ?

\- Alors, primo, c'est pas un bar miteux et, deusio, il me réconfortait.

\- Et on peut savoir ce qui a provoqué cet élan d'affection ?

\- Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas joué de piano et il savait pourquoi. Ça m'a rappelé ma mère et j'ai pas réussi à me retenir de pleurer. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui serais venu sécher mes larmes, conclut-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je l'aurai fait.

Petra le regarda sans oser comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Le caporal précisa :

\- Je m'inquiétais de ne plus te voir, je te cherchais. Et puis, je t'ai promis de te protéger, non ?

Il arrêta sa monture.

\- C'est là.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés du major, Petra regarda précisément où elle se trouvait. Devant elle se dressait une grande maison faite de pierres et de bois. Elle entendait le clapotis d'un ruisseau qui coulait non loin. La masse sombre d'une forêt s'ébauchait un peu plus loin, le long du chemin.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- C'est un des pavillons de chasse qui appartient au bataillon.

\- On ne risque pas de tomber sur quelqu'un ?

\- Il n'est plus utilisé.

En donnant ces explications, Livaï avait mis pied à terre et avait attaché son cheval à un des anneaux prévus à cet effet. Il prit une clé dans sa poche puis déverrouilla la porte. Cette dernière lui résista quand il tenta de l'ouvrir et il finit par l'enfoncer avec un coup d'épaule. Le caporal se couvrit instantanément la bouche quand la poussière qu'il avait ainsi soulevée le prit au nez, il ressortit en toussant. Petra se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne vit rien d'autre que des meubles recouverts de draps, de la saleté et des toiles d'araignées. Elle se retourna vers Livaï qui avait déjà retiré sa veste et mis un mouchoir autour de sa tête. Il retourna d'un pas décidé vers la maison en remontant ses manches, déterminé à venir à bout de son éternelle ennemie, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par la jeune femme qui s'était interposée.

\- Pas moyen que je nettoie maintenant. Et toi non plus. On fera ça demain.

\- Il est hors de question que je dorme dans cette crasse !

\- Alors on couchera à la belle étoile, conclut-elle en faisant descendre le morceau de tissu qui couvrait le visage du caporal et en l'embrassant.

Cette solution n'était pas déplaisante et Livaï répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Après tout, il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent difficilement, après s'être enivrés de l'odeur de l'autre. Leurs chevaux avaient besoin de soins. Ils les dessellèrent, les firent boire et, pendant qu'ils les pansaient, leur donnèrent un saut d'avoine. Ils finirent par les lâcher dans le paddock attenant aux écuries qui étaient elles-mêmes un prolongement de l'habitation. Ils rangèrent ensuite leurs équipements dans la sellerie.

Les deux soldats s'allongèrent dans l'herbe l'un contre l'autre, non loin de la maison qui les protégeait du vent. Ils remontèrent leurs couvertures jusqu'au cou et Petra glissa sa main dans celle du caporal sans détacher son regard du ciel. Chacun d'eux goûtait cet instant de paix avec délectation et la jeune femme hésita longuement avant de faire remarquer :

\- On a souvent regardé le lever du soleil ensemble, mais c'est la première fois qu'on regarde les étoiles…

Pour toute réponse, Livaï resserra sa prise sur la main de Petra. Cette dernière ne put retenir un grand sourire de naître sur son visage.

\- J'aimerai bien voir un coucher de soleil aussi.

À ces mots, le caporal se réjouit. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup à la pousser pour que ses plans se réalisent.

\- On a une semaine, on trouvera bien le temps pour ça.

Ils s'endormirent finalement, épuisés par leur voyage.

* * *

La journée suivante passa rapidement. Ni Petra ni Livaï ne se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était écoulée avant que le soleil ne disparaisse. Le pavillon était capable d'accueillir une trentaine de personnes, c'était peu dire que la demeure était grande et pour la rendre habitable, ils avaient dépensé toute leur énergie, si bien qu'après avoir soupé, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit de l'une des chambres réservées aux officiers, et dormirent à point fermé jusqu'au petit matin.

Pendant qu'elle finissait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, Petra observait les prairies environnantes à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et s'émerveillait de la beauté de la nature qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure que la légère brume matinale se dissipait, les rayons du soleil atteignirent les gouttes de rosée suspendues à leurs compagnons de fortune et, avec l'aide de la brise, les entraînèrent dans une danse scintillante et éphémère. Les abeilles, papillons et autres insectes butineurs ne tardèrent pas à s'éveiller et commencèrent sans attendre leur labeur quotidien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel tableau s'offrait à elle et, avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle marchait à nouveau parmi les ruches du jardin de son père.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne vit même pas Livaï pénétrer dans la pièce. Le bruit métallique du ballot qu'il posa sur la table fit sortir Petra de sa rêverie. Il dénoua les lanières cuir qui le retenaient fermé avant d'en écarter les pans poussiéreux, laissant apparaître plusieurs armes à feu, quelques couteaux ainsi qu'un arc.

\- Qui comptes -tu abattre avec tout ça ? finit-elle par lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Des sangliers.

La jeune femme dévisagea son amant.

\- Sérieusement ?

Le gibier était rare et elle doutait qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que débusquer un lapin. Livaï lui tendit une arme.

\- Et tu vas m'aider, déclara-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Ces vieilles pétoires vont nous exploser à la gueule dès qu'on effleurera la détente !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va les nettoyer puis les essayer. Tu sais t'en servir ?

\- J'ai fait mes classes.

\- Et les démonter ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous apprennent les choses à moitié ?

\- Ça serait pas étonnant.

\- Livaï, figure-toi que démonter un flingue n'est qu'une des nombreuses choses que j'ai apprises en m'engageant. Si ça te branche, j'peux t'apprendre un ou deux trucs.

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Faudrait déjà que tu commences par me laisser faire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la prairie voisine, les deux soldats alignèrent quelques boîtes de conserve sur une vieille souche. Livaï attrapa un premier fusil et l'épaula.

\- Au fait, t'as appris quand à tirer ? s'enquit Petra.

\- Quand j'avais huit ans.

La réponse surprit la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'on avait pas d'armes à feu dans les bas-fonds ?

\- Non. Je suis simplement étonnée que tu aies appris aussi jeune.

\- Tu sais, y'a beaucoup de choses que j'ai apprises trop jeune.

Bien qu'il soit inutile d'en dire davantage, il précisa :

\- Ou tu t'adaptes ou tu crèves.

Petra avait l'habitude de ces propos lapidaires. Elle ne chercherait pas à combler les blancs. Son compagnon ne s'étendait jamais sur son passé.

Une détonation retentit et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait manqué la conserve de quelques centimètres. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait rater sa cible. Livaï fronça les sourcils et claqua de la langue, contrarié. Il tira de sa poche une clé dont il se servit sur l'arme.

\- Un problème ? demanda Petra.

\- Le canon dévie à gauche.

Ce dernier ajusté, le caporal se mit à nouveau en position de tir. Le coup de feu fut instantanément suivi d'un bruit ferraille tandis que la pauvre boîte volait à quelques mètres.

\- Beaucoup mieux, commenta le soldat.

Il ramassa une deuxième arme et la tendit à Petra.

\- À ton tour.

Peu sûre d'elle, la jeune femme s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle était prête à tirer quand Livaï l'en empêcha.

\- Attends. Non, ne bouge pas.

Il s'approcha et vint se placer juste derrière elle.

\- Ton épaule est trop haute, dit-il en l'aidant à se placer. Et tes pieds doivent être perpendiculaires. Et ne te penche pas en arrière.

Quand la posture de Petra lui parût correcte, il s'éloigna et lança simplement :

\- Vas-y.

Elle pressa la détente et atteignit sa cible. Elle se retourna vers Livaï avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? C'était parfait !

\- Oui, pour un débutant.

Le caporal ramassa alors l'arc. Petra ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

\- Tu vas vraiment prendre ça pour aller chasser ? Tu sais vraiment te servir de toutes les armes…

\- Non, celle-là c'est pour le fun. J'ai jamais tenu un arc de ma vie, j'vais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Livaï encocha une flèche. Inspirant, expirant, il visualisa mentalement le parcours du trait. Son environnement s'évanouit comme s'il n'existait plus que lui et sa cible.

Soudain, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre, une perdrix s'envola d'un fourré. Livaï releva aussitôt la tête, ainsi que son arc, et tira si rapidement que Petra doutait qu'il ait eu le temps de viser. Pourtant l'animal s'écrasa au sol. Ils restèrent interdits, Livaï lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, Petra alla ramasser le volatile et, après avoir examiné la blessure fatale, déclara :

\- C'est vraiment la première fois que tu te sers d'un arc ?

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Un chapitre tout doux ça fait du bien de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le relire avec assez de recul du coup je pense qu'il reste des coquilles. Si c'est le cas désolée, je les corrigerai plus tard...

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)  
Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Tchao !


	6. Demande informelle

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Youhou !  
Il se sera fait attendre me direz-vous.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : SnK appartient à Hajime Isayama. Je ne touche rien en faisant mumuse avec ses personnages et son univers.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 – Demande informelle**_

* * *

Une légère brise, derniers vestiges d'une nuit encore fraîche, s'engouffra à travers les battants faisant gonfler le voilage des rideaux sur son passage. Bien que le soleil baigne déjà la chambre de sa lumière, sa chaleur n'était pas encore assez intense pour éviter à Petra de frissonner quand le vent effleura sa cuisse. Elle n'ouvrit pourtant pas les yeux et s'enroula davantage dans les draps afin de protéger sa peau nue du souffle printanier.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle en remontant les couvertures, elle tendit la main pour constater que Livaï ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Bien décidée à faire la grasse matinée, elle replongea la tête dans son oreiller, faisant fi de l'absence de son amant. Cependant, le froid commençait à la gagner et elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi le caporal n'était plus là pour la réchauffer. Un nouveau frisson. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil contrarié à la fenêtre entrouverte. Ne pourrait-elle jamais paresser ?

Elle s'étira et c'est en voulant attraper sa montre à gousset qu'elle remarqua la note posée contre le bougeoir de la table de chevet. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'en empara et lut :

_ « Je suis parti faire le ravitaillement. Je serai de retour dans l'après-midi._

_Que penses-tu d'aller voir le coucher de soleil ce soir ?_

_L. »_

Ces quelques mots griffonnés avec hâte lui réchauffèrent le cœur. P etra aurait préféré qu'il l'avertisse plus tôt, car elle l'aurait accompagné. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, seule, en attendant son retour. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle continua à fixer le morceau de papier dont les lettres se brouillèrent devant ses yeux.

Le coucher de soleil. Il s'en était souvenu. Elle aurait pourtant parié le contraire : Livaï et romantisme ne semblaient pas être deux mots que l'on pouvait associer dans une même phrase. La scène se jouait déjà dans son esprit lorsqu'une image s'imposa à elle. Cette idée folle, elle l'écarta dans un premier temps d'un mouvement de tête. Mais, était-elle vraiment si absurde, cette idée ? En réalité ? Regarder le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon en compagnie de Livaï serait certainement l'instant le plus romantique qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir transformer cette soirée en une nuit inoubliable ?

Décidément, sa décision était prise et tant pis si le caporal trouvait quelque chose à y redire. Sans perdre un instant, elle repoussa les couvertures. Déjà, un plan de bataille se dessinait dans sa tête. Elle commença immédiatement à s'atteler à une tâche qu'elle prévoyait titanesque.

* * *

Les bras encombrés de ses fontes, Livaï pénétra dans la maison, excédé par cette sortie qui lui avait pris toute la journée. L'esprit saturé par tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant la tombée de la nuit, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce principale et trébucha sur le rebord d'un tapis, provoquant la chute de quelques pommes. Le caporal ramassa les fruits et se figea lorsqu'il releva les yeux : la salle commune n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pièce qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt.

Vidé de ses cendres et nettoyé, quelques bûches prêtes à être embrasées patientaient dans le foyer de la cheminée. Face à elle, canapés et fauteuils avaient été retirés. Près de l'âtre, une petite table ronde qui se trouvait originalement à l'autre bout de la pièce avait été dressée. Sur la nappe blanche où reposaient les deux couverts, de nombreuses fleurs dessinaient le chemin de table. Telles des lianes colorées, elles emprisonnaient le chandelier qui trônait en son centre. En détaillant le reste de la pièce, Livaï constata que chaque surface, même les plus infimes, avait été recouverte de fleurs et de bougies. Un léger parfum flottait dans l'air.

Aucun doute quant au but poursuivi par cette mise en scène. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux. La jeune femme avait réalisé des prouesses, le résultat était époustouflant. L'angoisse du caporal monta d'un cran : avait-elle vu clair dans son jeu à lui ?

Non. Impossible qu'elle ait deviné ses intentions. Il n'avait rien préparé à l'avance et n'en avait informé personne avant aujourd'hui. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.

À présent, il lui fallait continuer ses préparatifs comme si de rien n'était. Quoi que les heures à venir lui réservent, il devait absolument cacher sa nervosité.

\- Livaï ?

Petra était arrêtée à la moitié de l'escalier. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle sembla attendre un instant que le caporal lui lance une pique. Mais il n'en fut rien et elle le rejoignit en silence. Quand elle le frôla pour le décharger de ses paquets, une fragrance de bergamote vint chatouiller l'odorat de l'officier. Il nota par la même occasion que ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

Livaï la regarda rejoindre la cuisine sans prononcer un seul mot, sans faire un seul geste : la bagatelle devrait attendre.

\- Tu peux aller te laver si tu veux, lança-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

Il sursauta presque.

\- L'eau du bain est encore chaude, profites-en. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le repas.

Le caporal saisit cette opportunité. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de ne pas se trahir était encore de ne pas être en présence de Petra. Il se racla la gorge :

\- Hé ! C'est pas mal, ce que tu as fait de la pièce.

Petra réapparut dans son champ de vision, un torchon dans les mains, heureuse qu'il ait enfin fait une remarque sur son travail.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas fait un peu trop ?

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose lorsqu'il se détourna pour monter à l'étage.

\- Visiblement trop pour toi, s'amusa-t-elle.

* * *

Engloutis, civet, carottes et pommes de terre. De même que la tarte servie en dessert. Le dîner avait été délicieux, il n'en restait rien.

Heureuse que le repas se soit déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, Petra commença à débarrasser la table. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle voulut saisir l'assiette de Livaï, celui-ci retint son geste. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- C'est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Le caporal vit alors le visage de sa subordonnée s'illuminer. Il se leva et patienta quelques instants tandis qu'elle passait un boléro sur sa robe blanche. Lui-même ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir davantage puis ils sortirent de la maison.

Après s'être assuré que la porte était bien verrouillée, Livaï se dirigea vers son cheval qui était venu l'attendre près de la clôture du paddock. Le caporal savait que sa monture avait senti son anxiété et que, par sa présence, elle souhaitait l'apaiser. Il flatta généreusement l'encolure de l'animal pour l'en remercier. Petra, qui s'était également approchée, gratifia le hongre d'une caresse sur le chanfrein avant de se tourner vers Livaï. Ce dernier saisit sa main et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'entraîna à travers la prairie voisine.

Il leur fallut marcher un bon moment pour atteindre le sommet d'une petite colline. Tout au long du trajet, Petra s'était amusée de voir Livaï lutter contre les assauts du vent en remettant sans arrêt ses cheveux en place. Pour une fois qu'il les avait gominés…

Mais l'heure n'était plus au lazzi : le soleil toucherait bientôt l'horizon. Ensemble, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, épaule contre épaule, et regardèrent en silence l'astre terminer sa course.

Les deux soldats comprenaient pourquoi l'humanité craignait le crépuscule, mais ils savaient que la nuit n'était pas leur ennemie. Comme tous ceux qui portaient les ailes de la liberté, là où la majorité des hommes voyaient des ombres menaçantes draper la terre, ils voyaient un voile protecteur les envelopper. La cruauté de leur monde n'était pas une raison suffisante pour en ignorer la beauté, même s'ils l'oubliaient parfois. Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage.

Quelques instants avant que le soleil ne disparaisse totalement, Petra saisit fermement la main du caporal et ce dernier répondit immédiatement à son étreinte. Puis le ciel commença à s'assombrir. C'était à présent au tour de la lune de régner sur la voûte céleste.

Petra déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Livaï avant de se glisser derrière lui. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le dos de son compagnon avant de relever la tête et de fermer les yeux. Elle voulait apprécier encore quelques instants les dernières volutes de chaleur de cette belle journée.

Son esprit perdu à mille lieues, elle sentit toutefois Livaï saisir délicatement son poignet et lui fit tourner la paume vers le ciel. Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit et Petra reprit pied avec la réalité. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle laissa ses sens l'informer des gestes de son amant. Avec une infinie précaution, il déposa quelque chose au creux de sa main avant de l'obliger à replier les doigts. Elle sut alors immédiatement ce que son poing renfermait. Le caporal reprit sa place, plus tendu que jamais. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle tenta de réprimer ses tremblements et ouvrit fébrilement la main. Le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux anneaux d'argent : elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Euphorique, Petra se retourna vivement et constata que Livaï posait désormais sur elle un regard anxieux, attendant une réponse qu'elle ne pouvait formuler. Sa joie était tellement immense qu'il lui était impossible de prononcer la moindre parole. Incapable de se contenir plus longuement, la jeune femme éclata de rire et hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de sauter au cou du caporal qui l'embrassa avidement.

Quand ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé quelques baisers langoureux, Petra semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser les innombrables questions qui se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête, mais il lui intima le silence en posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Livaï reprit alors la plus petite des alliances, aida la jeune femme à se relever et, la prenant par la main, rebroussa chemin.

Petra ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le pavillon de chasse, mais bien vers la forêt avoisinante. À présent, la nuit était totalement tombée et la lumière dispensée par la lune leur permettait à peine d'entrevoir leur destination. Elle ne leur serait pas suffisante pour pénétrer dans les bois.

La jeune femme repéra alors deux lueurs à l'orée des arbres, il lui fallut encore patienter quelques minutes avant de pouvoir en identifier la source. Trois personnes les attendaient : un homme, grand et blond, qui tenait un lampion de papier dans chaque main et une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui portait un petit garçon endormi. Quand ils les eurent rejoints, cette dernière gratifia Petra d'un grand sourire avant d'embrasser Livaï sur la joue. Il ébouriffa son épaisse tignasse puis salua l'homme d'un geste de la tête. Farlan tendit alors un lampion à Isabel. De sa main à présent libre, il donna une grande tape dans le dos de son vieil ami avec un sourire complice. Puis, toujours sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Livaï entraîna sa fiancée à leur suite, sans lâcher sa main un seul instant.

Dépassée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Petra n'avait d'autre choix que faire confiance au caporal. Elle le suivit aveuglément.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la végétation dense laissa place à l'espace dégagé d'une clairière. Illuminée par des dizaines de lanternes diffusant une lumière orangée, les pétales des pâquerettes qui tapissaient le sol en avaient pris la même couleur brûlante. Le contraste de ces teintes chaudes avec le bleu sombre et froid de la nuit rendait le paysage féérique. Farlan et Isabel s'étaient immédiatement rendus au centre de la trouée pour se placer autour d'une quatrième personne que Petra n'avait pas remarquée d'emblée. Les pièces du puzzle étaient maintenant assemblées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Livaï avant que celui-ci ne l'entraîne vers le prêtre. Son cœur battait la chamade, et lorsque le clerc entama la cérémonie, elle n'entendait déjà plus sa litanie. Son regard fermement ancré dans celui du caporal, la jeune femme savait que ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire béat.

Une phrase tinta plus que les autres à son oreille, une question, et la réponse que donna Livaï augmenta encore son allégresse. La même question lui fut posée. Extatique, sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure. Livaï passa l'anneau à son doigt. Elle fit de même. Le prêtre prononça les derniers sacrements, Livaï se rapprocha lentement d'elle avec une infinie tendresse. Il déposa sur ses lèvres le premier baiser de leur nouvelle vie et, avant de s'éloigner, lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, elle-même ne les avait jamais dits.

Petra savait que cet instant était le plus beau de sa vie et que jamais plus son bonheur ne pourrait être aussi grand. Elle souhaita alors que le temps s'arrête, car désormais, seuls Livaï et elle existaient.

Le reste n'était plus.

* * *

À son grand dam, Livaï ne pouvait que rester spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les épisodes les plus embarrassants de sa vie, ceux dont il voulait nier jusqu'à l'existence, étaient dévoilés les uns après les autres. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clairière, Petra et Isabel n'avaient pas cessé de renchérir sur le sujet. Il aurait voulu stopper leur babillage incessant, mais se garda bien de les approcher : rendues euphoriques par la cérémonie, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Le caporal avait toutefois adressé un rapide remerciement au ciel, louant le départ anticipé du prêtre, lorsqu'Isabel avait commencé à raconter comment ils avaient intégré le bataillon d'exploration. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'humiliation qu'Erwin et Mike lui avaient infligée ce jour-là. Il aurait préféré que Petra ne soit jamais au courant de cette histoire...

La jeune femme écouta le récit avec attention et lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Mais du coup, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez plus membre du bataillon ? Vous n'avez quand même pas déserté ?

\- On a été réformé, lui répondit Farlan.

À l'air dubitatif qui apparut sur le visage de Petra, Livaï s'expliqua :

\- Zackley et Shadis ont ordonné à Erwin de nous réformer. Tous les trois. Ils se sont toujours méfiés de nous.

\- À juste titre, commenta Isabel. On était à l'origine de certaines tensions parmi les soldats. Ils ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil notre intégration. Ils avaient dû trimer pendant trois ans pour être admis et nous, on débarquait sans formation. Certains enrageaient même parce qu'on était meilleur qu'eux.

\- Bref. Erwin nous a laissé le choix. Je suis resté, ils sont partis, trancha Livaï.

\- En réalité, corrigea Farlan, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur ton compte. Il n'y avait que toi et ta force qui l'intéressiez. Il se fichait bien d'Isabel et de moi, ça ne lui a posé aucun problème de nous éjecter tant qu'il réussissait à te garder. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment il s'y était pris pour que tu ne te barres pas avec nous.

\- T'as pas à savoir.

Farlan fut visiblement déçu par cette réponse, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire. Isabel profita de cet instant de flottement pour poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà :

\- Petra ? Comment vous vous êtes connu ? Toi et Livaï.

\- T'es pas obligé de lui répondre.

Peu sûre d'avoir compris le sens de sa remarque, Petra fixa son regard sur Livaï :

\- Quoi ? T'en as honte ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit le caporal. C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

Peu convaincue, elle reprit toutefois la parole à l'attention d'Isabel :

\- La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, on me l'a dépeint comme le grand héros du bataillon. On m'avait dit : « tu verras, ce gars c'est un rebelle, il ne suit pas les ordres, mais il est imbattable ». Imagine ma surprise quand on a été présentés pour la première fois !

Cette dernière phrase déclencha l'hilarité chez les anciens compagnons de Livaï.

Puis Farlan ajouta, après avoir récupéré son souffle :

\- Ça, c'était tout à fait lui. Avant.

La jeune femme reprit :

\- Quand je suis arrivée au bataillon, j'ai été affectée à son escouade. Pendant les deux mois qui ont suivi, il nous a entraînés comme des forçats et lorsqu'il daignait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il nous insultait. Et puis on a fait notre première sortie.

Petra s'interrompit un instant.

\- Au final, il a été dur avec nous. Mais toute son escouade est rentrée vivante cette fois-là.

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, son regard s'était accroché à celui du caporal. D'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, elle le vit la remercier d'avoir passé sous silence le premier moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

\- Erwin est quand même un sacré gars, commenta Farlan en s'adressant à Livaï. T'as toujours eu sale caractère, en plus d'être borné et têtu. Comment il a fait pour te mettre à sa botte ?

\- Il a gagné mon respect.

Isabel se mit à rire aux éclats :

\- C'est marrant, dans mon souvenir, t'attendais plutôt une occasion de le buter.

\- Il a réussi à me faire voir les choses différemment.

\- Alors on lui doit une fière chandelle, ajouta Petra. On ne se serait jamais rencontré sinon.

* * *

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la cabane de chasse, Petra voulut remercier Farlan et Isabel en leur offrant une tasse de thé. La jeune femme refusa l'invitation en prétextant qu'il était déjà bien tard et qu'il était grand temps pour son petit de retrouver son lit. Les deux couples se saluèrent chaleureusement et les témoins prirent la direction de la capitale après avoir fait promettre au caporal de venir leur rendre visite sous peu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et, comme il avait laissé leur seule source de lumière à ses amis, Livaï ne perdit pas un instant pour dissiper les ténèbres qui y régnaient. Il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée puis enflamma quelques brindilles qu'il jeta dans le foyer. Les bûches s'embrasèrent sans mal, et rapidement les flammes dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il avait préparé méticuleusement chaque détail de son plan, ne voulant rien laisser au hasard, et tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Pourtant, ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir se détendre. Une sensation étrange l'envahissait peu à peu : était-il éveillé ? Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait d'en douter. Ces maudits cauchemars, dont le réalisme était souvent par trop saisissant, lui faisaient confondre rêve et réalité. Venait-il véritablement d'épouser Petra ? Ou n'était-ce encore qu'une illusion ?

Instinctivement, il porta la main à son alliance. Ses incertitudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il l'effleura du bout des doigts. L'anneau de métal était bel et bien réel. Alors seulement, il osa se relever, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, son cœur s'arrêta.

Nimbée par la lumière tamisée des chandelles, Petra finissait d'allumer les dernières bougies. À cette vision, un souvenir vieux de trois ans se rappela à lui. Sur le toit de l'ancien quartier général, au moment où le soleil s'était levé derrière elle, Livaï avait cru voir un ange. Elle lui était apparue fragile et insouciante, elle s'était pourtant révélée forte et déterminée. Il avait été touché par la pureté de la jeune femme, et inconsciemment, s'était donné pour but de préserver cette innocence trop rare dans leur monde chaotique. Sa décision fut prise. À compter de ce jour, il la protégerait quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il n'avait alors pas su interpréter ce sentiment nouveau, mais aujourd'hui, en se remémorant cette scène, il réalisa que c'était l'instant précis où il en était tombé amoureux.

Alors qu'elle soufflait l'allumette, Livaï était déjà auprès d'elle. D'un geste tendre, il dégagea sa nuque, plaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur tout à l'heure, confessa-t-il. En voyant ta déco. J'ai cru que tu m'avais percé à jour.

Petra se mit à rire doucement.

\- Si j'avais découvert le pot aux roses, crois-moi, il y aurait dix fois plus se fleurs et des pétales traçant un chemin jusqu'au lit !

Cette remarque amusa Livaï : elle était tout à fait capable d'une telle chose. Prenant un air faussement vexé, Petra s'échappa de ses bras et le poussa vers une chaise qui se trouvait non loin. Elle le força à s'asseoir et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en faire plus, Livaï avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir. Il saisit sa tête, l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Livaï ?

\- Hum ? répondit-il sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Question idiote, dit-il en dégrafant sa robe.

\- Alors, laisse-moi faire.

\- Faire quoi ?

Elle le repoussa délicatement et plongea ses grands yeux ambrés dans les siens, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il saisit alors où elle voulait en venir et son corps se tendit comme un arc. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et murmura :

\- Pour une fois, laisse-toi aller.

Petra était loin d'être stupide. Depuis le temps, elle devait avoir compris que, s'il menait toujours la danse, c'était pour éviter de se retrouver à la merci de quiconque. Ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était un acte de foi. Il ferma alors les yeux et déglutit difficilement avant de relâcher l'air qu'il avait bloqué dans ses poumons. Fixant à nouveau son regard dans le sien, il rendit les armes avec un léger mouvement de tête.

Suite à sa reddition silencieuse, Petra retira le ruban qu'elle portait à la taille. Elle saisit délicatement ses poignets et les ramena dans son dos pour lui attacher les mains. Elle se redressa ensuite et dénoua sa lavallière. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand il la vit l'approcher de ses yeux. Petra suspendit alors son geste et lui fit un sourire tendre et rassurant. Livaï savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et essaya de se détendre, sans y parvenir. La perspective de se retrouver entravé et aveugle ne l'enchantait guère. Elle finit cependant par le plonger dans les ténèbres. Désormais, il était totalement en son pouvoir.

Ses vêtements lui furent retirés un à un. Il réprima un tremblement, son corps anticipant une souffrance qui n'arriverait pas. La mémoire de sa chaire était manifestement encore vivace. Hématomes, morsures, les trafiquants des bas-fonds n'avaient jamais été tendres et assouvissaient leurs besoins sans considération pour leur victime. Au bord de la panique totale, son instinct de survie tentait de reprendre le contrôle. La respiration rapide, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se débattre, cherchait à imposer à son esprit que c'était Petra, sa femme, son âme sœur, qui était en train de le déshabiller et non connard vicieux qui avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Puis plus rien. La présence de la jeune femme semblait avoir disparu. Il tendit l'oreille et un bruissement de tissus lui parvint. Il réalisa alors que seule la vue lui avait été retirée et qu'il pouvait encore se servir de ses autres sens. Un faible mouvement d'air lui indiqua que Petra s'était déplacée. Le son d'un bouchon que l'on ôte, certainement la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient laissée sur la table. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il entendit le tintement d'un gobelet. Puis le tanin de la boisson vint chatouiller son nez tandis que le bord du verre était pressé contre sa lèvre. Il entrouvrit la bouche et bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, s'apprêtant à en avaler le contenu, mais elle ne lui en donna qu'une gorgée. Il sentit une goutte perler sur son menton qu'elle essuya d'un léger coup de langue avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Elle revint rapidement vers lui et lui effleura le dos du bout des doigts. Livaï frissonna. Bras, épaules, torse, cuisses, ses caresses aériennes exploraient son corps. Et alors que le plaisir commençait à reprendre le dessus, le toucher délicat de Petra disparut. Il perçut rapidement son souffle tiède avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent sa peau. Le premier baiser lui fut donné au creux du cou, pratiquement sur la mâchoire. Le second captura sensuellement sa bouche. Elle s'amusa ensuite avec sa langue, intensifiant le contact pour s'éloigner l'instant d'après. Cette manœuvre qui avait pour but d'amplifier son désir fonctionnait à la perfection. Après quelques minutes, Petra finit par totalement s'écarter. Livaï l'entendit ramasser le gobelet et elle lui donna une nouvelle gorgée. S'attendant à ce qu'elle reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée, le caporal fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui écarta les jambes sans douceur et prit sa verge dans sa bouche. La sensation était un pur délice, ses ardeurs en furent multipliées. La chaleur enfiévra son être tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Envolée la tension dans ses muscles, disparue l'appréhension de la douleur, seule la jouissance subsistait. Alors qu'il savait sa limite presque atteinte, Petra se redressa et vint s'installer sur lui. Lentement, elle fit pénétrer sa virilité en elle, guidant son membre d'une main ferme. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ce qui lui permit de se délecter de cette sensation si particulière qu'elle seule savait lui procurer. Elle se mit finalement à serpenter contre son ventre, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir. Quand l'effervescence arriva à son comble, Livaï ne put retenir davantage ses gémissements et lâcha dans un souffle :

\- Je veux te voir.

Aussitôt, Petra vit voler le bandeau en accentuant le va-et-vient de son bassin.

Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais le fait de voir Petra, les joues en feu, la poitrine luisante de sueur, se démener pour lui procurer du plaisir, l'excita davantage.

\- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle se colla à lui et il prit possession de ses lèvres. Ils ondulaient à présent d'un même mouvement et ils sentaient que leur libération était imminente. Pourtant, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que cela dure encore un peu plus longtemps. Un spasme parcourut son corps, il arrivait à son point de rupture. Dans une exclamation de pur plaisir, le couple atteignit l'extase. Puis Petra s'écroula sur Livaï et, à tâtons, chercha à défaire le nœud qui le retenait toujours.

Dès qu'il fut libre, Livaï serra sa femme dans ses bras si fort qu'elle dut lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'excusa, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Incapable de bouger, il la garda contre lui encore un long moment avant que Petra ne s'endorme au creux de son épaule. Il la porta alors jusqu'à la chambre où il la glissa sous les couvertures. Il la rejoignit après être redescendu pour souffler les bougies et l'attira contre lui. Puis le caporal ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans l'instant.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent filèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Ils mirent un point d'honneur à profiter de leur nouvelle vie maritale, exagérant parfois les égards qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre jusqu'à la caricature, car bientôt ils devraient reprendre leurs rôles respectifs.

Le dernier soir, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, Livaï pénétra dans la chambre, deux chaînes en argent à la main. Il s'approcha de Petra et lui en tendit une qu'elle saisit sans comprendre.

\- Pour ton alliance, déclara-t-il. Puisqu'on ne pourra pas les porter.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

Il regarda Petra poser le collier sur ses vêtements et terminer de se préparer.

Le lendemain matin, ils devraient quitter leur retraite pour rejoindre Erwin à Mitras. Sans y prendre garde, il laissait son esprit dresser la liste de toutes ses obligations. Sans surprise, ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers le bal des explorateurs. Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hanji et Erwin tandis qu'ils se rendaient à l'une de ces réceptions.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils gravissaient les degrés qui menaient à la porte principale du palais royal, Livaï pestait comme à son habitude :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'obliges à y aller. Tu sais très bien que la haute me méprise.

Erwin soupira, las de devoir répondre à cette sempiternelle question, encore une fois. Le caporal espérait l'avoir à l'usure et ainsi échapper au prochain gala.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avons besoin de promotion. Ils se gaussent peut-être de tes origines et de la façon dont je t'ai fait intégrer nos rangs, mais ils te mésestiment. Tu es là parce que tu es le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité. Et ils en sont parfaitement conscients.

\- Je me passerai bien de ce titre idiot.

\- Essaie de ne pas faire fuir les donateurs, conseilla le major devant l'air renfrogné de son subordonné.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui vas passer la nuit à repousser un tas de greluches hystériques.

\- C'est limite si elles ne se baladent pas avec une pancarte « épouse-moi » ! ajouta Hanji qui se mit à rire.

Nanaba et Mike pouffèrent sans retenue.

\- Exactement !

\- La rançon de la gloire… commenta Mike.

Livaï ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et surenchérit :

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est leurs demeurés de paternels. Car pendant qu'elles seront là à trépigner sur place et à me tenir la jambe, ils nous feront de généreuses donations. Et pourquoi ça, hein ? Pas parce que la survie du genre humain les intéresse ? Non ! Parce qu'ils ont une peur bleue que j'aille tringler leur précieuse petite princesse dans un coin. Ils préfèrent de loin que l'homme des cavernes reparte en exploration et, avec un peu de chance, qu'il n'en revienne pas.

\- Je les comprends un peu, ces gamines. C'est juste le prestige de l'uniforme ou le mythe du surhomme si tu préfères, le railla Hanji.

\- Ta gueule binoclarde !

La scientifique ricana encore un instant avant de reprendre avec un ton plus sérieux :

\- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment éviter d'avoir des prétendantes, tu n'as qu'à te marier pour de bon. Je sais ! On a qu'à dire qu'on est fiancé tous les deux, comme ça tu auras la paix.

Face à cette proposition ahurissante, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Les deux autres chefs d'escouade avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir leur fou rire et le caporal crut même apercevoir un léger rictus sur le visage du major.

\- Et t'en as d'autres des idées aussi lumineuses que celle-là ? Jamais de la vie, plutôt crever !

\- Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... C'était pour te rendre service.

\- Sois gentille, tes services, tu te les gardes et tu peux te les carrer dans…

\- Ça suffit, intervint Erwin avant que le caporal ne devienne grossier. À partir de maintenant, j'attends de vous que vous récoltiez le plus d'argent possible. Donc, on remballe les couteaux et on montre à tout le monde à quel point vous êtes heureux d'être ici ce soir… Et c'est un ordre ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, coupant court à toute protestation.

Alors que le souvenir s'estompait, Livaï voyait à présent cette conversation sous un autre jour. L'idée de la scientifique n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout.

\- Petra, appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien. Laisse tomber en fait.

\- Livaï… gronda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Rien j'te dis. Je me faisais juste la remarque que le bal pourrait être amusant pour une fois.

* * *

Les cauchemars du caporal avaient pratiquement cessé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bataillon. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Livaï s'agitait dans son lit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à fermer l'œil ?

Excédé, il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste rageur, s'habilla et sortit prendre l'air. Certes, il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, mais comme tout être humain, il avait besoin de sommeil. Et ce n'était pas en s'énervant tout seul qu'il réussirait à s'endormir. Il espérait que la fraîcheur nocturne réussirait à le calmer. Il referma la porte d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Petra puis se dirigea vers le paddock. Ils avaient décidé de laisser les chevaux dehors pour leur dernière nuit et le caporal s'appuya contre la barrière, mais le froid n'était pas assez saisissant pour réussir à l'apaiser. À contrecœur, Livaï sortit un petit étui de sa poche et alluma une cigarette, la première depuis longtemps. Il toussa légèrement, ses poumons n'étaient plus habitués à l'agressivité de la fumée, mais bien vite, il ressentit l'effet narcotique du tabac et commença à se détendre.

En observant les hongres dormir paisiblement à l'autre bout de la pâture, Livaï se surprit à rêver d'une autre vie. Il chassa pourtant rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Fonder une famille, ouvrir un salon de thé, laisser la guerre aux autres. Rien de tout cela ne deviendrait réalité. S'il avait voulu se la couler douce, il se serait engagé dans les brigades. Il était un soldat, il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il repoussa cette idée, après tout, il venait d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait, c'était suffisant.

Livaï écrasa son mégot et décida de s'offrir une petite balade nocturne. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il appelait sa monture, le caporal porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla. Mais le son qu'il produisit lui glaça le sang.

Le même.

C'était exactement le même son que dans ses cauchemars.

Pris de panique, il recula, s'éloigna le plus possible des équidés. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, il se mit à regarder frénétiquement dans toutes les directions. Mais la nuit était trop sombre et il distinguait à peine quelques formes. Un bruit de sabot. Il se retourna vivement et se figea d'effroi. Là, sortant lentement des ténèbres, l'étalon de ses tourments lui faisait face.

D'une blancheur fantomatique, l'animal semblait briller dans l'obscurité. À la différence de son rêve, il était lourdement harnaché. Une armure étincelante recouvrait la majeure partie de son corps, protégeant ainsi ses épaules, ses flancs, sa croupe. Il portait également de lourdes fontes où quelques armes étaient visibles. Mais le plus étonnant était le calme du destrier. Dans ses rêves, il était agité, agressif alors que là, il l'observait simplement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Avec violence, les pires atrocités de ses cauchemars lui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Le caporal se plia en deux, attrapant sa tête dans ses mains, cherchant à se protéger. En vain.

Lorsque les chimères se furent enfin dissipées, Livaï tremblait comme une feuille. Il se redressa difficilement. L'animal s'avança vers lui. Il recula instinctivement, mais fut rapidement stoppé par la barrière. Acculé, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement. Son souffle se fit plus court. L'étalon stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui et tendit l'encolure. Il renifla plusieurs fois son odeur. Livaï esquissa un mouvement qui surprit l'équidé, et ce dernier releva la tête brusquement avec un léger hennissement. Alors, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, il tendit sa main. L'étalon le fixa un instant sans bouger puis lentement, vint poser ses naseaux au creux de sa paume. Et Livaï fut happé dans un tourbillon d'horreur.

Il se revit, frappé par le déviant. Sa chute, quand il traversa le toit de l'entrepôt. Son réveil, le corps transpercé de toutes parts. La plaie de son ventre, celle de son cœur. Le halo bleuté qui était apparu et qui avait guéri ses blessures. Son escalade. Sa course à travers la campagne et la douleur qui l'avait parcouru quand son cœur s'était remis à battre. Son réveil chez le père de Petra. Et toutes ses escapades nocturnes, à traquer les malfrats des bas-fonds, à les tuer de façons abominables. Éviscérés, égorgés, décapités, pendus… Il se souvint de l'instant où il avait éventré Melly, simplement parce qu'elle était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Bart, Venna, Trasky et bien d'autres. Tous morts. Sans qu'un seul n'ait été digne de son intérêt.

Lorsque Livaï revint à la réalité, son esprit était plus clair que jamais.

\- Heureux de te revoir, mon vieil ami, dit-il en flattant généreusement l'encolure de l'animal.

Puis il cueillit une pâquerette qui était à ses pieds et la porta à son regard. En un battement de cil, la plante fragile fut transformée en une magnifique fleur de glace qui s'effrita et se désintégra l'instant suivant. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres puis il contourna sa monture qui s'agita.

\- Plus tard le galop.

Il décrocha les fontes et les posa à terre. Il ne restait plus qu'un arc, un carquois et une dague accrochés à la selle. En quête d'un objet bien précis, il fouilla leur contenu et fut satisfait de trouver rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Une pièce de tissus, blanc, au touché proche de la soie et qui ressemblait fortement à un simple mouchoir. Il se releva, se dirigea vers l'étalon puis sortit légèrement la dague de son fourreau, juste assez pour pouvoir s'écorcher le pouce. Une goutte de sang perla, il l'essuya dans le carré d'étoffe. Il prit ensuite le briquet dans sa poche et l'alluma. La tâche se dilua, comme de l'encre mélangée avec de l'eau, et disparut totalement avant de laisser la place à d'étranges runes : une prophétie qu'il lut sans difficulté.

_« Voici le premier des quatre. _

_Montant un cheval blanc, armé d'un arc, il parcourt la terre pour terrasser ses ennemis. _

_Vainqueur en tout temps, la glace est son alliée. _

_Voici le premier des quatre. _

_Craignez son nom, car la conquête est son but. _

_Craignez Morok. »_

Livaï releva la tête et demanda à sa monture :

\- Tu crois que le second se trouve parmi la racaille des bas-fonds ?

Le cheval renâcla et secoua la tête.

\- Moi non plus. Mais c'est encore le meilleur endroit où tailler dans la masse sans trop se faire repérer.

Il se détourna, s'accroupit à nouveau devant ses fontes et en retourna le contenu sur l'herbe. Il s'agissait d'une armure de cuir, aussi blanche que la robe de son destrier. Livaï ne perdit pas un instant pour la revêtir. Puis, il se para de ses armes avant de se mettre en selle.

\- Je crois que les habitants des souterrains ont eu assez de répit comme ça. Il est temps que l'assassin des bas-fonds leur rendre une petite visite, tu ne crois pas ?

Le cheval trépigna d'impatience et il dut réprimer ses ardeurs. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'étage du pavillon, fixa un instant la fenêtre de la chambre où Petra était endormie.

\- Ne traînons tout de même pas trop. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète si jamais elle se réveille.

Livaï rabattit sa capuche avant de demander un départ au galop. L'étalon, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin chevaucher avec son cavalier, allongea rapidement ses foulées. L'animal se ramassa et sauta par-dessus un obstacle invisible. Devant eux, une vive lumière apparut et se cristallisa avant de voler en éclat. Cavalier et monture passèrent au travers. Quand ses sabots touchèrent le sol, la terre gela sous ses fers. Ils étaient à présent aux portes de la capitale.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Je suis curieuse, certains d'entre vous l'avaient-ils vu venir ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci de m'avoir lu et, promis, je vais essayer de publier le suivant dans pas trop longtemps !

À bientôt !


End file.
